Jack's New Friend
by Irishlovergirl
Summary: Someone new has come into Jack's life. Will their friendship last or will it become much more? Contains OC and some friendship/family fluff.
1. Chapter 1

I had always believed in things that I knew weren't real. The fact that I believed with all my heart that they were out there made me able to see things that others couldn't (not that I knew that at the time, mind you) I told myself that my mind was playing tricks as it so often likes to do. That it couldn't be what I knew it was.

When I was the last to bed (most nights as it would seem) I would turn off all the lights. As soon as the room went dark I felt like someone was watching my every move. By the time I get to my room I feel better, safer, and then I'm not scared anymore.

Christmas Eve I hear thick boots walking around my house. I know that it couldn't be my parents as neither of them own boots like that, but as soon as I start thinking about it I forget and go back to sleep.

I never slept very well at night. The dreams I have are bad, when I do dream at all. I am always thankful for a dark and dreamless night. When the nightmare do come though I always wake up before the worst part and when I lay back down the dreamlessness takes over. I've always known that someone was looking out for me.

Sometimes I see flowers where I shouldn't. The middle of a sidewalk where there isn't even a crack for it to grow in. The highway median would have to be the most odd. I even saw one in my room once; beside it was a beautiful egg with my name on it. I've also seen fur in my house that I knew shouldn't be there, I don't have any pets. I only see the fur close to Easter though, which I found odd, but never really questioned it.

The things I do question happen during winter (my favorite season.) When the first snow comes, more often than not, I see the shadow of a person. Almost as if they were flying over the town, but as soon as I look up, it's gone. I walk passed a field close to my house where the younger kids and I have snowball fights and see the small piles of snow waiting and ready, but no footprints. I see pictures in the frost on windows that my friends cannot. My favorite to see is of a little girl and, what I guessed to be her brother, skating on a lake that's frozen over. When I try to show someone, the pictures disappear. Like someone had wiped the window clean from the outside. I would raise my eyebrow to the because most of my day is spent on the second and third floor of my school.

At the time most of these things I just brush off, telling myself that it's just the writer, or the child, in me that want them to be real. So you might be able to imagine my shock when I see a boy fly by my classroom window.

It was a cold winter's day, shortly after the first snowfall of the year. I was looking out the window, wishing I could go out and have a snowball fight with the kids (my friends all say that they are far too old for childish things and we haven't had one yet.) I wasn't really listening to anything, but my own thoughts. That's when I saw it. A boy who looked to be about my age flew by the window. He had white hair, a blue hoodie with frost all over it, his skin was so pale that it was almost scary, and he didn't have any shoes. It looked like he was sitting on the wind. He glanced over and saw me watching him. He outright stared at me, that's when I saw his eyes. They were so blue; they looked like ice on a clear lake that had frozen over. He waved at me like he was testing something and I waved back happily. At that he fell off his wind chair, when he stood up his mouth was open and it made me giggle. He made hand motions for me to come outside. I had to shake my head no. I pointed to my watch and held up three fingers. He smiled and nodded then flew away. I hope he got that I couldn't leave until three.

I asked my friends if they had seen the white-haired boy, but they just looked at me like I was crazy. I started to think that maybe I was.

The end of the day came faster than I hoped for. I got my books and a hoodie of my own (the cold never really bothered me) then I walked out the front doors to my freedom. The first thing I saw was my little brother talking to the barefoot teen. I walked up to them and put my hand on Jamie's head to ruffle his hair.

"You doing okay, bro?" I asked him with a little giggle.

"I'm great!" He told me with a huge smile on his face and a glint in his eyes that meant that he was up to something. The older boy watched the exchange with a small smile on his face. I waved to him like I had just a few hours before. Again his mouth dropped open at this. Jamie turned to look at me with wonder in his eyes this time.

"Who's your friend, Jamie? And why is he barefoot?"

"You can see him!?"

"Yeah, he nearly gave me a heart attack earlier today when he went by my classroom window. Why? Should I not see him?" Jamie and I laugh a little at this, he knows that I see things most others can't. "Maybe that's why I can." I laugh a little more.

"This is Jack Frost." He points to the boy then to me "Jack, this is my big sister." At this he turns to me again. "He's barefoot because he likes to feel the snow under his feet." He smiles after, having answered everyone's questions for the moment. I stare at Jack. I've heard all the stories, but I never knew that he was real. Sure I'd believed in him with all my heart, I just didn't think I'd ever meet the guy. As I'm thinking about all this I hear Jack and Jamie talking.

"I didn't know that you had an older sister?"

"She's not really my sister. She lives next door to me, but act like it so we just started saying that we were." Jamie shrugged.

It wasn't that big of a deal, it was a small town and everyone knew how much we meant to the other. After the explanation Jack turned to me. I still couldn't believe it, he was real. Jamie had told me all about his friend Jack and what had happened over Easter. I didn't think it was real though. I had to make sure, to know that this wasn't a joke. I reached my hand out slowly and went to touch his cheek. He stood there and waited for the touch. When my hand was on his face I knew this was no joke. His skin was colder than ice and he seemed to move into my hand for the warmth (I couldn't be sure, I thought I was going a little crazy.) Jamie was giving us an odd look, but the only thing I saw were Jack's eyes.

"I still don't know your name."

I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice (it was deeper than I thought it would be) and pulled my hand away from his cheek.

"Luna. My name is Luna." I smiled at him and he returned the favor. He held out his hand for me to shake. I did, his hand just as cold as his face. I was still in shock about the whole thing. Every time Jamie told me about his friend I would always asked why I've never met him. He would look around, as though the other had just been there, and say that I had just missed him. That's when Jamie's voice broke through to my ears.

"Can we have a snowball fight? I'll get the others!"

"Sure, kiddo." Jack and I said at the same time. I blinked at him for a moment before I smiled and went after my brother.

"Careful" I called to him "You don't want to slip and fall!" Jack flew by and winked.

"I wouldn't let him." I stuck my tongue out at him. I couldn't help it. He acted the same way as the only boy I had ever loved; I never actually met him though.

It's a short story so I guess I can tell it quick. There's a story that I've always heard. Jamie's mom would tell it to me, it's my favorite. She said that it's been passed down in her family for over 300 years. It was of a boy who saved his little sister from falling into a frozen lake. She would say that this boy was fun made of fun itself, he could always find something to laugh about, and he was brave beyond belief. He wasn't scared of anything, even that day on the lake. He kept his head and saved his sister by playing a game. The part I hate is the ending, the boy died. When he pulled his sister off of the cracked ice he slid onto it himself. He drowned making sure that she was okay and happy. It happened over 300 years ago, but I fell in love with a boy named Jackson Overland.

So there's that back story. By the time I had finished my thoughts we were at the battle grounds with everyone. We were just standing a staring at each other, just like how we start every fight. I blinked and was smacked in the face with a pile of snow. I looked around at all of Jamie's (and my) friends. They all pointed at a smirking Jack. I put on a wicked grin.

"Oh, it's on." Thus the war had begun. We played until well after the streetlights had turned on. It was mostly Jack and I vs. the younger kids, we didn't mind though.

When I noticed how late it was getting (thank goodness it was Friday and our school breaks started in the morning) I had to tell everyone that it was time to go. I got aw's and puppy eyes (even from Jack), but their parents trusted me to get them home safe. I knew it would take a while because I had to make sure everyone got there okay so I walked them all home. Jamie chatted with his old friends while I talked with my new one.

"I have to ask, all the stories that Jamie has told me, did they really happen?" I saw Jack smile at the memories as he flew next to me.

"Yeah, the kids believed and we saved the day."

"So, how many people can see you now?"I wondered this because after something like that you would think people would know who he was. He frowned a little, thinking.

"Counting you, eight. Jamie, Sophie, and all his friends. No one else believes." As he's talking he stops flying above me and starts to walk next to me. I smile as I loop my arm through his, ignoring the cold.

"Well I'm glad that I made a new friend today." He turns and smiles at me, grateful. I tug on his arm a little.

"Come on, we have to make sure that the kids get home okay."

* * *

**A/N Okay so this is my first story for this fandom and also the first flowing story that will have more than one chapter. I gave this to my best friend to read because I thought that it sucked. She told me that it was amazing so i put up here for you guys. Please tell me what you think (Nicely please!) as it always helps my writing to be better. Love you guys and hope that you have a wonderful, magical, Gardian filled year!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't have to follow me home, Lu. It's right next door." I gave Jamie a stern, motherly look.

"I know that, but I still have to see you walk into the house. Your mom trusts you to stay out with me for a reason, you know."

"Yeah, I know." I kneel down to his height to give him a hug before he runs through his front door.

Jack and I had gotten all the other kids home just a few minutes before (all of them waving to Jamie and Emma giving him a tight hug.) We didn't talk much and at some point had unlinked our arms. I heard a voice coming from the Bennett's front porch.

"Thank you, dear. I was starting to worry. You know how he can be sometimes." I looked up to speak with Jamie's mom.

"Don't worry about it, Ms. B. I wouldn't let anything happen to him." At this statement she smiled wistfully.

"I know you wouldn't, dear. I know." She waved goodnight then went inside after I had waved back. I turn to talk to Jack to find out that he's no longer there.

"Gezz, he could have said goodbye at least." I muttered to myself.

"Who didn't say bye?" I jump at the voice that had come from above me. I look up to see Jack sitting crossed-legged above where he had stood moments before.

"You. What are you doing up there?"

"I like it better up here. Much more fun." He winked at me with a lop-sided smile.

"Speaking of, I had a lot of fun today. That was the best snow war yet. I have to get home though. It was nice to meet you and I hope to see you again." I turn to make the short trip to my house. "Wait!" I stop as I feel the wind fly after me.

"Yes, Jack?"

"You go home all by yourself?"

"Yeah. I always do. I have to make sure the kids are okay and I'm the oldest. I have to watch out for them." It was true. I was the sister/mother figure of the group. I was the only one in high school, while of the kids the oldest just started middle school. I made it my job to protect them and make sure they were safe and happy in my care. I made sure that any of them could always come to me if they had a problem or just wanted to talk. I did that with all my friends, but these kids were different. I loved them in a different way than I did with the people my age.

Jack just looked at me for a few moments then gave me a huge smile.

"Well then tonight I will be the one watching out for you." He said it like it was the best idea he'd ever thought up. He acted like the group of kids I had just taken home, but there was something under that. Something much deeper then he would want to admit to, I can tell. I smile a little at him, happy that I wouldn't have to be alone in the dark. I knew he had a job to do though; he shouldn't be wasting time walking me home.

"You don't have to do that, Jack." He shook his head at me.

"Yes I do. It's my job to protect the children of the world." He paused, as if thinking over something. "And you're much to pretty to let the dark take you away." I turn back around when he said this. Jack Frost thinks I'm pretty? I was looking at his face (blushing, but I don't think that he had seen) and saw that he eyes had gone as big as dinner plates, almost as if he forgot that I could hear him.

"I'm so sorry! I'm still getting used to the whole, people can hear me now, thing." I giggle a little at this because I thought it was cute, but I didn't want him to think that I was laughing at him.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I should be getting home though." I saw that it was getting darker by the minute. We walked over to my house, still laughing at the exchange. (My house is also about 30 feet away from where we were standing, but that's beside the point.) When we start to say our goodbye's and see you later's, he held out his hand for me to shake. With me being me, I gave him a hug instead. He didn't feel as cold as had before (maybe I was getting used to it already.) I felt him go stiff then put his arm around me in an awkward way (like hadn't been touched much, thinking about it, I guess he hasn't.) I pull away from him before I start to think too much. I open the door to my house and start to walk inside. I turn to wave to Jack before I close the door. He wasn't there though. What was there was a frost picture. My favorite frost picture. I smile to myself as I walk inside to go to bed. I have a feeling that I just made a new best friend.

* * *

**A/N I know that this is shorter than the first chapter, but I will tell you guys right now. The chapters will not be a constant size. I have lots of ideas of where this story will be going and I'm going to touch on all that I can. Tell me what you think or if you have ideas for fluffy moments (I can almost never say no to fluff) as it always makes my writing better to please the reader. Have a wonderful day guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to all the windows in my room covered in frost with pictures scratched onto them. (It was a lovely surprise and made my morning much more enjoyable.) I didn't want to get out of my nice warm bed, but I knew I had to as I had promised Jamie I would take to the lake out in the forest and teach him to ice skate. So I got up and went to make myself some breakfast.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I found that every window in the house was covered in frost with the scratched out pictures. I went into the kitchen to see the window over the sink had words scratched on it. _Said I'd watch out for you. _That's when it really hit me; Jack had stayed outside my house all night to draw these. (I didn't know if I should find it creepy or sweet, but I think he meant the second one so I went with it.) My mouth had dropped open. I thought he was just going to walk me home, not stay until the sun came up. I smiled happily as I ate and made snacks for later. Just as I finished packing up the food I heard Jamie knock then walk in the door. (I've told him that he could just walk in as I unlock the door every time I'm home and awake, but he still knocks before doing so.)

"Luna?"

"In here, kiddo. Give me a minute to get my coat." I go back up the stairs to put on my coat (it's a tad heavier than my hoodie) and slip on some gloves (if I fall on the ice.) I grab my skates and make my way to the front door.

"Lu, why are there pictures on all the windows?" I hear Jamie call from the front room

"I think Jack put them there last night while I was sleeping." I call back to him

"So that's what he was doing." He said with understanding in his voice. At this point I had come to stand in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't sleep last night. I looked out my window and saw him flying all around. When I asked what he was doing he just said that he had a promise to keep. Then he asked what I was still doing up and I told him I was excited about skating with you today. He asked if he could tag along. I told him that he'd have to ask you."

"I wouldn't mind if you don't kiddo. Come on, we should get going. You have a lot to learn." With that we started toward the lake, Jamie's mom calling to us to be careful. I said that we would be and we both waved as we walked away. We joked and chatted the whole way there. Before we knew it we were at the lake and Jamie was pulling on his skates. I stood waiting for him after I had put mine on the ground.

"Aren't you going to put yours on?" He asked me, pointing to where I had put the skates in the snow.

"Not yet. I want you to learn a little before I do. I'll be able to reach you faster if you fall."

"Wow. I never thought about it like that." He looked behind me and his eye went wide with more happiness. "Hi, Jack!"

"Hey, kiddo." (What was with him and my nickname for Jamie!?) He ruffles Jamie's hair then turns to me and gives a dramatic bow.

"My lady." I laugh at this and give him a curtsy, playing along.

"My good sir. I liked the presents you left."

"I'm glad." He told me with a smile I couldn't help, but to return.

"Would you mind if I hung around here for a while? Just to make sure that nothing happens." He looked over at the ice sadly. I wondered why, but I wasn't going to say anything in front of Jamie.

"Yeah, I don't mind." After I said this he smiled again, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was still looking down when he turned back to me.

"Why are you wearing shoes?" I look at my feet when he asks me and give him the same answer I had told my brother.

"If he falls or something, I'll be able to get to him faster. I want him to learn before I get out there myself."

"That the most sensible thing I've heard." He said with awe in his voice. I just shrugged. It's what I always did to teach kids how to skate. I was the only older kid willing to help out the younger ones.

"I'm going to be up there." Jack pointed to a lower branch in one of the trees closest to the lake. The second I nodded my understanding he flew up in the tree. He sat there like he'd done so a million times. He was laying back (but could still see the entire mass of water before him) with one leg hanging down and the staff he always held was tightly grasped in his hand. He eyes were wide and watched our every move.

Jamie looked over at me with a sly grin. "I think somebody likes you."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "I doubt that. I met him yesterday."

He gave me the _yeah,and? _Look. I just shook my head at him.

"Why don't we get on the ice?"  
"Lu?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't stand up." I roll my eyes and hold out both my hands for him to grab. I pull him to a standing position. He stands for a moment then nearly falls over again. Once he's still I help guide him over to the frozen water.

It takes all morning for him to learn how to keep his balance and make his way around a little on his own. It didn't take as long for him to grasp the moving forward part. I looked over a Jack a few times during the lesson, his eyes open and watchful. For the last hour or so though they had been closed. He looked to be dozing.

Jamie and I were getting ready to take a break to eat our snacks and give me a chance to put my skates on. I was half way to the edge, being able to move faster with just shoes on, while Jamie was still working his way over because he said he wanted to do it himself.

"Luna!" I head Jamie call to me, there was fear in his voice. I turned to him, that's when I heard it. A quiet cracking. I looked at the ice to see small, almost not there breaks in it. It wouldn't have been hard to get off the ice before it broke, but Jamie had frozen in fear, staring at the ice under him. My mind went blank for half a second (this had never happened before and it just had to be when I was with him) then I moved toward him, slowly.

"Jamie, honey, hey look at me." I didn't do anything, not even move until he looked up. There were tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall.

"Lu, I'm scared."

"I know. I know. Just keep looking at me, okay? I wouldn't let you fall, would I?" As I'm talking I take small, careful steps closer to him, making my way behind him, thankful I had yet to put my blades on. He never once takes his eyes off of me.

"No, you wouldn't. You never let anything bad happen."

"That's right. This is no different. I know you're scared, but I need you to move toward me. Can you do that?"

"I can't! I don't remember how!" He sounded even more distressed than he had before.

"It's okay, it's okay." I was quick to reassure him. "I know, tell me my favorite story. The one about Easter." The tears had started to fall down his face as I continued my way to him. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do when I got there, but I had an idea. It was also better than being so far away from him right now. He nodded shakily as he began his tale of what had happened over the holiday, just months before. By the time he was half-way through I was almost behind him. He had his head turned so that he could still see me as he told his story. My idea was that I would push him over to the safer side of the ice where I would be able to go over and pull him back to the edge. (In the back on my mind I wondered where Jack had gone as him flying would have been helpful.) The cracks were larger now and both of us standing on them didn't help. Jamie was to the part where he turned the black sand to gold and went to save the Sandman when I put my hands on his back.

"Okay kiddo, I'm going to push you had hard as I can so you go over to the thinker ice. If you keep going try to aim for the edge. If you fall, make sure you don't hit your skates, okay?"

"I'll try." He said as he turned his head back to face in front of him.

"That my brave little brother. On three. Ready? One… two…THREE!" I shoved him as hard as I could and watched as he slid over to the safer part if the ice. He came to a stop close to the edge where we had put our things. I heard the ice cracking get louder. I guess me shoving Jamie didn't help the matter. I could see the ice breaking and feel my heart beating in my ears. I knew I had to get over to my brother before I fell through. I could hear Jamie laugh with relief, that was until he turned around. He saw where I was and what was happening to the ice. He seemed more scared than when he was out here himself. I took small, careful steps back the way I had come. As the ice broke more I saw a flash of blue over by Jamie. I assumed that Jack had come back and taken him off the ice. Just as I was starting to breathe again the ice I was standing on was no longer there. I screamed as I fell into the should-be-frozen water below. I tried to swim up, but my arms and legs wouldn't listen to my brain. I knew what drowning felt like and this was it. It felt like I'd been down there for hours when it was only seconds. I thought I was going to die. That's when I felt a pair of thin arms grab my waist and pull me up, out of the water. Whoever had pulled me out took me over to Jamie, who was standing there in his bare feet (I thought I told him to wear socks.) The last thing I remember is a deep voice telling Jamie to grab our things then follow to my house. Then everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N I have to say, I'm really proud of this one. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I gave myself writers cramp today because of all the writing I did. (exams, ugh) If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. I will be very happy to answer if I know the answer. Review and tell me what you think of it! See you tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

When I started to come around two things registered in my mind. The first was a pair of golden eyes. The second was that I was way warmer then I should be after almost drowning in a frozen lake. After a few seconds the eyes had a face to go with them. Jamie was staring at me with worry written all over his body.

"Hey, kiddo." I tried to say, but it came out barely more than a whisper. Everything hurt and it was still too hot for me. Jamie jumped on me and clamped his arms around my neck.

"Luna! I'm so happy you're okay!" His voice was strained. I could feel him crying onto my shoulder. His whole body was shaking and he was doing his best to not make any noise. I put my arms around him and started to rub his back, showing his that I was fine. We stayed that way for a while before he pulled away.

"What's wrong, Jamie?"

"I was so scared. I thought you were gone." He was scrubbing the tears off his face as he talked.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I tried to joke. He gave me a small smile, which I knew was the best I was going to get. He got a look on his face as if was remembering something that he should have before.

"I have to tell Jack that you're up."

"What happened? I don't remember anything after I was out of the water." Jamie got the distressed look on his face again. I hated how much I've seen that look in so little time.

"Jack pulled me off the ice. He was trying to make sure that I was okay, but I said that he had to go get you first. You screamed and went under before he could get to you. You were under for less than a minute, but Lu, it was so scary. He got you out and brought you over to where I was. I had taken off my skates so that I wouldn't fall. I had forgotten socks so my feet were cold in the snow."

"I thought I told you to wear socks? Four times."

"You did, but I still forgot."

"Jamie! You could have gotten sick!"

"You're the one that fell in the water." He said this in a voice that dared me to argue with him, acting much older than he is.

"I see your point, continue."

"Jack told me to get our things and follow him to your house, because my mom can't see him. You coughed up some water then I guess you blacked out. We brought you back here. I turned up the heat while Jack took off your coat and sweater." (I was grateful I had but a shirt under my sweater this morning when he said that) "He hand them to me and I put them in the bathtub. He put you in bed and did some other stuff that he said would keep you warm. Said he learned them from his mom. He stayed for a while, but had to leave because it got too hot for him. He told me to get him when you woke up."

"This isn't my room though, it's theirs."

"It was the closest one. Jack wanted to get you warm fast and he doesn't know the house at all."

"Where is Jack, anyway?"

"Out on the porch, I think."

"Alright, go ahead. I'll be here." I said as I tried another joke. I don't think he got it. He ran out as fast as he could to inform my new friend. He returned moments later with the other boy following behind. I was about to say hello, when I suddenly felt much less hot. Jack had pulled me into a hug much like Jamie had. He buried his face in my neck and I felt frozen drops of water on my skin. I put my arms around him like I had done with my brother. He pulled away from me much faster than Jamie did though. When he did, I was hot again. I watched him for a moment before I remembered that I was mad at him.

"Where were you?"

"Outside in the yard." He said with confusion in his voice.

"No. Where were you when the ice was breaking? It would have been a lot easier if you had just flown us out of there. You said that you wanted to make sure nothing happened! My little brother was in trouble! He almost fell in, when you could have just frozen it again or taken him off the ice! WHERE WERE YOU?" By the time I had finished I was close to tears myself, but they were of anger, not relief.

"Pitch." That's not what I thought I would hear. It caught me a little off guard.

"What?"

"Pitch Black. The Boogieman. He's not very strong, but he has his moments, no matter how short-lived. When he gets a burst of energy or something, he goes after me. He moves through the shadows so I didn't hear him coming. He hit me hard enough to knock me out. When I came around I saw Jamie on the ice, but not you. Probably because Pitch didn't want me to. I saw that the ice was breaking and he looked so scared. I got him off the ice as fast as I could. I said that you were still out on the water. I heard you scream before I could do anything. It was the second scariest thing I'd ever heard. I got you out as fast as I could move. I brought you back here and did what I could. You had passed out from the cold because you had coughed up all the water. I did everything I could to get you warm."

"That would explain why I'm being crushed by blankets. That reminds me, Jamie, dear can you turn the heat back down? It's becoming unbearable." I kicked off most the blankets (I saw about eleven fall to the floor) and was able to sit up much easier. I didn't hurt as much with all the weight off of me, but I wasn't look forward to when I had to cough next. Jamie had come back in the room and the two boys were just standing around me. I pulled my legs up crossing them Indian style.

"You guys can sit down if you want." Jamie didn't hesitate to hop up next to me, cuddling into me side. Jack took longer; he looked at the bed as though it would burn him.

"I don't want to make you cold."

"You can sit. Really, I wouldn't a little chill right now." It took a minute, but he finally sat down on the bed carefully. He sat facing me, sitting the same way I had. I didn't feel any less hot and I guess I didn't show any signs of being cold as Jack began to relax more. I looked him in the eye while I put my arm around Jamie.

"Thank you." I saw his cheeks turn a purplish color, but he didn't look away.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Yeah, I think I'll live." With my one track mind at the moment, I had just understood something that he had said earlier. "The Boogieman's name is Pitch?" He gave a small smile and shrugged at me.

"I guess. That's what the others call him. I'm not really sure what his real name is." At that point everything from his explanation beforehand had a question to go with it. I knew some things about them from the story Jamie always told me, but this was new information.

"Why does he go after you?"

"I guess because I'm the new kid. He also seems to think that I'm the strongest."

"Are you? The strongest I mean."

"No. I'm far from it. You'd think he'd know that. My powers are connected to a stick. Not very strong in my opinion. The others say that I'm really powerful, but I don't believe them." For the whole conversation he spoke in a carefree way, as if none of the things I was asking were new to him. I was in awe though. I had just learned more about Jack Frost in a few minutes than Jamie had in a few months (if the look on his face was any indication, he was almost mirroring me) I wanted to ask more, but I could feel myself getting more tired by the second. (Talking had taken a lot out of me.)

"You can go back to sleep, I'll make sure that he gets home okay." Jack said as he pointed over to Jamie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Not like it's that far away."

Jamie looked up me with his puppy dog eyes. "I'll be good, Lu. Promise." I couldn't help, but smile at him.

"Okay, but don't give him a hard time. I think our day has had more than enough excitement."

"I won't" He told me. I looked over at Jack.

"I want to talk to you more, later." He nodded his understanding then beckoned for Jamie to follow him. Jamie gave me one last tight embrace. As he ran out of the room to put his coat and shoes back on Jack came back to stand by me. He ran his hand through my hair. It was very soothing and cooled me down. When he pulled away I wasn't as hot any more. I lay back down as I felt my eyes get heavier. I watched as the boys left then went to fall asleep. Wonderful dreams were there waiting for me. That's never happened. Not after….never mind. I'd have to ask Jack about it later because it was the middle of the day. That was my last thought as I fell into the beautiful visions.

* * *

**A/N Yay, I got another one up for you guys! I'm so proud of myself that I've kept this going and that I find it less suckish. Tell me what you think, I would love to hear from you guys that I'm not writing this for myself. See you tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up next it looked to be after midnight. (It seems all I've done the past few days was sleep.) I looked over at the clock that I knew was beside me to see that my guess was right. I laid in the bed for a while, taking in the smell of everyone that had been on it. As I was sitting in the dark room the house started to feel much too quiet and lonely. I got off the bed then made my way to my own room to change my clothes, which were still damp. I striped off the wet clothes and put on what was closest to me (a tank-top and a pair of jeans) I gathered the old clothes off the floor and from the bathtub then put them in the washer. When I had finished the house was less quiet, but I was still alone. I thought for a moment before making my way to the front door. I threw on my hoodie as I walked out on the porch. In the back of my mind I had hoped that Jack would be around so I had someone to talk to. I was slightly disappointed when I didn't see him. The cold, crisp air was refreshing to me and I didn't want to go back in the house so I sat on one of the few chairs that were near me.

I'm not sure how long I was out there, watching the snow fall peacefully. (I guess Jack was in a good mood or he was sleeping.) It was still and quiet, but not it had been inside the house. That was death-like quiet. This was sleeping quiet, you didn't want it to stop, but you knew it would. I was getting ready to go back to bed (as I knew I should) when I saw the flash of blue and white fly over to Jamie's window. I smiled to myself, finding it a little funny that Jack still had to make sure that Jamie was real, that he had a friend that could see him. I could hear him talking to himself (but I didn't know what he was saying) as he landed and started to walk over to my house. I waited until he was closer before I spoke.

"Hi, Jack." He jumped so hard he ended up a few feet in the air, aiming his staff at where my voice had come from. He looked around wildly for a moment before his eyes landed on me. He relaxed and came back to the ground.

"Didn't see you there."

"I didn't think you had with that reaction." I told him, laughing. He gave me a glare in return.

"What are you doing out here?" It was a fair question on his part. It was the middle of the night and to most people it would be freezing. I didn't want to tell him that I was waiting for him to show up so I said the first reason that I came outside.

"It was too quiet, I couldn't stand it. So I came out here to watch the snow." That made him pause

"Wait, let me get this straight. You left the too quiet house to come sit outside. In the quiet."

"It's a different kind of quiet." He gave me a look that said I was a bit off my rocker. I sighed and told him what I thought he already knew. "And I was waiting for you." He gave me a smile the lit up the night just a little more.

"Really? You were waiting for me?" He said with a shy smile. (What was that Jamie had said about somebody liking me?)

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Okay, I'll answer anything I can because I know _**talk to you **_really means _**question everything there is to know about you. **_I've seen it happen enough times. Doesn't always turn out well if everything is learned in one sitting."

I gave him a sly smile, an idea coming to my mind. "Then let's make a game out of it. Have a little fun."

He perked up at that as he made his way to sit next to me and lean his staff against the wall. "I'm listening."

"We take turns asking thing. We have to answer truthfully, no matter what was asked. We're allowed five passes. If the question is too personal or something you can pass. 'I don't know' is allowed as an answer, but only if you really don't know. Any questions?"

"Only one. What's this game called, I've never heard of it."

"Most people call it 20 questions, but I tend to ask more than 20 when I've got the time."

"Okay, works for me. Who goes first?"

"You can if you like."

He didn't pause to think before the question had left his lips. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17." I had to stop to think of what to ask him. "Where do you go when you're not working or you need a break?"

Again there was no waiting for the answer he had ready. "I go here. I hang out with Jamie or sleep in my tree over by the lake. How can you see me now when you hadn't been able to before?"

This time I was the one that answered quickly. "I'm not sure. I saw the signs that you'd been around, though. The snowballs that nobody made and the pictures in the frost. I didn't believe that you could be real until Jamie told me the story of what happened over Easter. I wanted you to be real before that though. I wished and believed so hard that you were real. I lost hope at one point, but then I found Jamie and he helped me back up. Then you flew by that window and I almost couldn't believe it, but there you were. Why were you so shocked when I waved at you?"

He got a look on his face as if he was remembering something sad. "Only one person your age had ever been able to see me. I saw you watching me and to be sure that you really saw me. I didn't think you would wave back. What's your favorite color?"

I laughed a little at his sudden change of subject. "Blue or purple." With my next question I followed his example with something very third grade. "Who's your best friend?"

He answered before I had finished asking. "Jamie." It made me smile as I listened to his question. "Why do you live here all alone?" His smile had fallen off his face. Instead it was filled with concern and worry.

I had to stop and think. Did I really want to tell him? I was into the game and didn't want to use one of my passes on this so I answered truthfully, without really giving him an answer.

"Because my parents don't live here anymore."

"That's not everything. There's more to the story." He wasn't asking so I couldn't say that he broke the rules. I still gave him an answer.

"Yes, but not right now. Why did you look so sad when we were over by the lake?" The same sadness I saw earlier in the day had shown on his face again.

"Something bad happened there. Something I won't ever forget." He said, going around the question the same way I had.

"What was it?" I couldn't help but ask, even if it wasn't my turn.

"It's not your turn!" He said with the ever-present smile gracing his lips. "I'll tell you, I promise, but not now." He answered my illegal question. "What's your favorite subject in school?"

"English, but only when we get to write stories. If we aren't it would have to be lunch, when I can go outside for a while."

"I don't think that counts" He told me laughing.

I felt like a kid again when I talked with him. He acted so much like the children he protected and kept happy, but at the same time there was a darkness underneath. He'd grown up more than any child will have the chance to and I wanted to know why he hurt so much.

I only had a few questions left for him so I asked the one I wanted to know most at the moment.

"Jack, how old are you?"

"Around 300. Give or take a few years." His next question made my heart skip a beat. "Who was your first kiss?"

I didn't want to tell him that I was seventeen and hadn't had my first kiss yet. I sucked up my pride and said the two words neither of us wanted to hear or say. "I pass." He gave me a knowing look, but didn't say anything. I watched him, watching me, for a few minutes. I was thinking how I wanted to word one of the last things I really wanted to know about this strange boy sitting before me. I found the words I wanted as they slipped from my mouth. "Were you anybody before you became Jack Frost?"

He took his time to answer and I waited patiently for him. "Yeah, I was. I had a family and everything."

I looked at him in shock. I don't know what I was expecting, but that wasn't it. I couldn't help what I said next. "I'm sorry that you lost all of that."

He put on a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Don't be. It was for a good reason and completely worth it. I have two questions left that I want to know. The first, do you have a boyfriend?" That made me start as much as the kiss question had. It seemed out of character for the poster boy of fun to be asking me things like this. I answered him anyway.

"No. I don't. I only have one left. Earlier when you were telling me about Pitch, what did you mean when you said your powers were connected to a stick?"

"My staff." He said pointed to it. "I don't have any powers without it and if it breaks, it's very painful to me."

"How do you know it's painful?"

"I learned that the hard way." He answered, ignoring that it wasn't my turn. "Okay, I lied. Now I have two last questions and I'm going to ask them in the same turn." He waited for me to give the okay. I nodded for him to continue. "Where were you when all the stuff at Easter happened and when will you tell me about your parents?"

I looked away from him then. I had tears in my eyes from the memories of back then that I didn't want this boy to see. "I was dealing with life back then. It wasn't the happy part of life either." I cleared my throat and willed my tears away. "For the second one, I'll tell you my back story the same day you tell me yours."

"It's a deal." He held out his pinkie and waited for me to wrap mine around it. I did and the promise was sealed. We grinned at each other as the sun started to make its way into the sky for the new day.

* * *

**A/N YYYYAAAAAYYYY! I got it finished! It took me all day to write this for you guys. I know that it's cheesey and Jack might not be acting like Jack, but have no fear! Everything will come together at some point. I hope that you guys liked it! Tell me what you think in a review as it always helps to make my writing better. See you tomorrow (hopefully)!**


	6. Chapter 6

Later in the day I had Jamie come over to help turn my house into a Christmas wonderland.

"How are you doing with the lights kiddo?" I called from the kitchen. I had given him the task of putting the lights on the tree we had set up while I got cookie stuff ready.

"Pretty good. I'm almost done." He called back to me. I finished setting the last of the butter out to warm up then went back into the living room. I looked around, proud at what we had finished in the last few hours.

The tree was up with its rainbow lights turned on, a box of ornaments waiting to be hung. The stockings I had were hanging from the fireplace. (There were three because I put two out for Jamie and Sophie and fill them up myself.) On top of the small book self in the corner we had set up a mini-village with white felt under it so it looked like freshly fallen snow. I had candles out that had all the different scents of Christmas. There were snowflakes everywhere and every type of Santa you could think of (even the on Jamie made me saying that it was the real one.) The room practically screamed Christmas spirit and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Luna, why is your tree silver?" I looked over at him when I heard Jamie's voice.

"It's the one my mom bought a few years back. She liked the way the lights made it change color."

"Oh." We were both quiet for a moment before I changed the subject.

"What kind of cookie do you want to make first?"

"Chocolate chip!"

"That's what I thought." I said as I reached for the rest of the lights. "When we finish this we can start baking."

It took us fifteen minutes to finish the lights and get the sweets in the oven. Jamie sat at the breakfast bar while I cleaned up. He had a look on his face like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how. I gave him a minute before I questioned him about it.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He sighed in dramatic exasperation. "I don't know what to get Emma for Christmas! And I know I should because she got me something."

"Aw. Wittle Jamie has a crush. It's so cute!"

"Shut up." He said. His face had turned a deep red, right to the roots of his hair.

"Okay, okay teasing over. How do you know that she got you something?"

"She told me! I'm stumped. I don't know what girls like. I'm ten!"

"You're almost eleven; maybe you could give her a kiss." I told him playfully. The timer went off and I pulled the cookies out to cool.

"That's not funny." Jamie said with a glare sent my way.

"Sure it is. You just don't know it because you're so in love." I sang the last word and couldn't help my giggles that came after. He gave me a smirk with an evil glint in his eye.

"Speaking of love, are you getting Jack anything?" I paused, man that kid was good.

"First of all, I don't love Jack. I've known him for what, three days? Four? Second, I hadn't really thought about it. Are you getting him anything? You are his best friend after all."

"Really? I'm his best friend?"

"Yeah. That's what he told me anyway. So are you getting him something or not?"

"He said that I gave him the only gift he could ever want when I started to believe in him."

As we were talking I had made my way around the counter and sat in the stool next to the golden-eyed boy. I sat with my elbow on the cool surface with my cheek resting against my fist.

"When did he tell you that?"

"When we were waiting for you to wake up. He was trying to make me coca; it didn't work by the way, when I asked him about it. That's what he told me. You'll have to ask him yourself what you could get him.

"Wow that sounds pretty deep for him."

"What he said was, but the way he said it was completely Jack." I got up and ruffled the kid's hair.

"You know kiddo, sometimes I wonder just how old you really are. Now, how about you run over and get Sophie. I bet she would love to help with the cookies and tree. She should be up from her nap by now." He jumped up at the thought.

"Yeah, she would love that!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Well then go get her."

He ran out of the house and I started thinking what I was going to get for my new friend that already meant so much to me.

* * *

**A/N Sorry that this took so long to get up. When I put on a kid's movie to listen to while I write, I end up watching the movie. Anyway, here is the latest chapter in this little adventure. Some brother/sister stuff between Jamie and Luna. I hope you guys liked it, let me know in a review! Have a wonderful day guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few days until Christmas and I was sitting in the living room reading while Sophie took her nap upstairs. Jamie had gone out with some of his other friends and their mom asked me to watch her so she could go to the store. I had on a sweater and a blanket over my feet because I had taken to turning the heat down during the day. Jamie comes over quite a lot on school breaks and Jack usually wasn't far behind.

I was just getting to the best part of the book when I heard the door open then close and laughing boys.

"That was awesome! I didn't know snow could fly so fast!" Jamie came into the room with Jack close behind. I looked up as Jamie stopped to take off his coat.

"Hey kiddo, keep it down okay. Sophie's sleeping and you don't want to deal with a cranky two-year-old. Trust me on that one."

"Oh, sorry." He said looking a little sheepish.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want some coca?"

"That sounds amazing." He told me, a bit more quietly. I smiled at him.

"Alright, go throw your wet clothes in the dryer. I'll get it started."

He nodded and walked off. I thought Jack would follow him, still talking of their adventure, so when I felt a cold breeze in the kitchen it made me jump a little. I turned to face a curious looking Jack.

"Why are your nails different colors?"

"What?" I wasn't sure I heard him right because I didn't think there was anything wrong with my nails.

"Your nails;" He said, pointing to my hands as I made up three cups of coca. "They're purple." I looked at my fingers and saw the nail polish that I had put there over two weeks ago.

"Oh, I just painted them is all."

He seemed confused at that with his eyebrows scrunched together and head cocked to the side. "Why would you do that?"

I shrugged as I answered "I don't know. I wanted to I guess." Then I thought of something I should have thought of before I made the drink. "Can you drink coca?"

"Yes, it just turns cold when I touch it."

By now Jamie had come back and was sitting in his spot at the counter. I slid the mug over to him.

"Here you go kiddo. Now tell me all about your adventure." I sat down in my spot next to him while Jack floated, crossed-legged, over the countertop as they told me all about how they had a snowball fight against an army of snowmen. Jack moved around a lot and at one point I went to get Sophie then make her a snack. I wish I had been there. It sounded like a lot of fun, but I had work I was doing and then I had the blonde toddler to take care of. (I didn't mind though. I love Sophie just as much as I love Jamie.)

We moved into the living room a while later still talking and joking about random things. I stretched out on the couch as Jamie acted out the story he was telling. Sophie was on the floor help her brother as much as she could to spin his tale. Jack had leaned his staff on the back of the couch then moved his way to the front of it. He lifted my feet that were on the other end then sat down, putting my feet in his lap. I gave him a weird look, but he ignored it, too busy listening to Jamie and Sophie. I just let it go. I didn't mind very much and he didn't seem to think he'd done anything.

After about an hour of stories and Sophie begging her brother to play dolls (he gave in) the room grew quiet. I had gone back to my book and Jack had flipped to sit upside-down on the couch. He looked to be asleep, with his eyes closed and his breathing deep and even. I had pulled my feet back to me and put the blanket back over my lap. (In the back of my mind I wondered where the kid's mom was, but I figured she took advantage of the empty house.) I looked up to see Jamie staring at the white-haired teen.

"Jack?"

"Yeah squirt?" He answered without opening his eyes.

"What are you going to do for Christmas?"

He opened his eyes and gave my brother a thoughtful look. (I thought that he was being rather calm for the spirit of winter and fun.)

"I don't know. The other Guardians said that we have a small party a few days after so that North has a chance to rest. For Christmas day though, I dunno. I might hang out by my lake. Come see you kids for a bit of course. Try to make to snow down south, maybe."

I felt a little bad for him when he said this. Nobody should be alone on Christmas (even if I had been for the last three.) I had a thought and said it out loud before I could really proses it.

"You could hang out with me." When I heard what I said, my eyes went wide. He looked over and smiled at me with a playful grin.

"Don't you have family things to do?"

For some strange reason that smile calmed me down, but I still got a sad look in my eyes. "No. The minis over there come over for a while, but it's pretty quiet around here. I don't think anyone should be alone on Christmas and I wouldn't mind the company." His smile got even wider (if that were possible) and he nodded.

"I'd like that, but I'll have to get back to you." I drugged, acting as if this wasn't a big deal.

"That's fine."

We all turned when we heard the knock on the door. I glanced at the kids as I got up to answer it.

"That must be your mom. Why don't you guys go get your things?"

When I answered the door I found out that it was their mother. We chatted for a few minutes while we waited for the kids. She thanked me and gave me a few dollars, which I tried to refuse. She would hear nothing of it and waited until I had out it in my pocket before giving me a happy smile.

As soon as the door closed (Jamie winking as he walked past) I turned to say something to Jack only to find out that he wasn't there. I had heard the kids say their goodbyes to him and I wondered how he got away so fast. (I'm really starting to hate when he does that.) I sighed and walked over to close the now open window. On it I saw something that made me smile for the rest of the day. Just one word that made me happy until I fell asleep. **_YES._**

* * *

**A/N Yay! I got a new one up for you guys! I like this one and the fluff that's in it. Sorry if the nail polish thing is a little weird, but I thought it fitting because Jack doesn't really know a lot about people (most defiantly teenage girls) that he wouldn't understand why her nails were a color they shouldn't be. There was one thing I wanted to ask you guys, I know I haven't put in what Luna looks like. No clues or anything like that so I want to know, what do see when you picture her? I know what she looks like in my head, but I want to hear it from you guys. Hoped you liked it! Have a wonderful day and make mine better by reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

"All I want for Christmas is you. YOOOOOUUU BAAABBBBYYY!" I sang loudly and poked the kid's noses. It was Christmas Eve and we were making the last batch of cookies that would be put out for Santa (or North as Jack had told us.) I had the music as loud as I was able and we were trying to sing between our giggles. Sophie had made a cookie that looked like an egg (well she helped) all the while saying 'Bunny!' Jamie was telling me how Jack had promised to help him build a snow fort as big as a tree house and what he was going to put in it.

Just as I was turning to oven off there was a tap at the unlocked window. I glanced over then waved for Jack to come in. He flew in and sat (floated) between the kids. He grabbed a candy cane from the bowl then started munching on it, smirking at me.

"Did you get my note?"

I knew he was referring to the one he left on my window a few days before. I hadn't been able to tell him because he hadn't been around. (Which is fine, I know he has a job.)

"Yeah, I did." I told him with a smile. "I just have one question." I said looking at him, my head tilted to the side.

"And what would that be?" He answered, mocking my stance.

"What would you like for dinner?" His eyes lit up like stars when the words fell off my lips. It made me feel warm, which meant that I was blushing.

"Whatever you're making would be amazing." That made me blush harder. Jamie saw and started laughing at me.

I heard the doorbell ring over the music and smiled knowing who it was.

"Hey kiddo, could you answer the door?"

"Why, so you can keep flirting?" He asked playfully. I shoved him good naturedly off the stool.

"Just answer it."

"Fiiinnneee." He sighed dramatically.

I turned down the music and followed behind him, stopping in the living room. I saw him open the door then great the girl behind it. I looked to make sure my gift to them was still on the door frame.

"Hey Emma! What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you your gift because I'm going to be with my family tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Hold on a sec, I'll go get yours." He ran over to the tree in the corner (why he kept it at my house, I don't know) and some-what dived under it. Emma saw me and waved. I waved back then pointed to the mistletoe hanging over them. She giggled as she nodded. Jamie came back holding a small box that I knew contained a pair of beautiful earrings. They handed each other the small boxes and opened them. Jamie held a small, ice blue racecar while Emma just stared at what was in her box.

"Jamie, these are beautiful." She looked up at him. "Thank you."

I could feel Sophie pulling at my pant leg so I leaned down to pick her up, telling her to be quiet for her brother. Jack stood behind me, not making a sound (I knew it was him because of the cold air around me.)

"You're welcome. Thanks for the car, it's really cool." He looked down shyly. I could tell he was blushing because the tips of his ears were turning red.

"There's one more thing, Jamie." He looked up to see Emma pointing to the door frame. His mouth fell open and his eyes went wide. He looked back at Emma and closed his mouth. He started stuttering, I felt a little bad for him, but it was so cute. As he was trying to give reasons why they _shouldn't_ kiss Emma pecked his cheek then ran down the steps with one last _thanks and Marry Christmas_.

We all watched as Jamie closed the door then walked over to us, as though in a trance. The first one of us to speak was Sophie.

"Jamie, Emma pretty." He smiled as he took her from me, smoothing her hair down.

"Yeah, Soph. Yeah she is." He looked up at me and Jack; putting his sister back on the floor (she didn't look very happy about it.) "She got me a racecar."

I ruffled his hair, trying not to laugh at how he was acting. "That she did kiddo. That she did."

Sophie was the one that broke the trance like state her brother was in.

"Santa! Santa!"

I picked her up again "That's right, sweetie. Santa's coming soon. We need to set out his snacks and the carrots for the reindeer. We have to make sure you're in bed so he doesn't skip you."

"We don't want that. Come on Sophie, let's go pick out cookies." She reached out her arms to her brother.

"Otay."

They went into the kitchen and I heard glass clinking as Jamie got out a cup for the milk.

"You're so good with them." I jumped at the voice. I had forgotten that Jack was still there.

"Yeah. They're like family to me. I honestly wouldn't be able to see you if it weren't for them.

"Why do they mean so much to you? I've seen plenty of people your age all, but ignore the little kids that live around them. You take them in and say that they always have a home here, even if you don't."

"Well, Jamie was born when I was seven. Our parents were best friends at the time so we were always over there. I was really taken with him. I always wanted to watch him and take care of him. His parents started saying that I was a really good big sister and it just kind of stuck. A few weeks before his mom found out that she was going to have Sophie, his dad died. He had a rare cancer that nobody knew how to cure yet. That was a rough year for all of us. James was loved dearly and he will always be missed. There's a lot that happened leading up to his death and the winter after he died, but I spare you the details."

I felt a cold hand on my cheek, wiping away tears that I hadn't known I cried.

"I want to hear the details, but I don't think it's a good idea in front of the kids."

He was giving me such a tender look that it almost made me want to cry more. I hadn't talked about any of this before and telling Jack just felt, right. I didn't cry anymore, though. I knew I had to be strong for the kids. I nodded and wiped my face clean just in time for the two little ones to walk back into the room. Jamie was holding the milk and plate of cookies while Sophie was carrying the bag of carrots (smart move.)

"Lu, where should we put these?"

"On the stand over here." I walked over to the end table closest to the tree. When the snacks had been set out I looked over at the clock. "Okay minis, I think you should get your things. It's almost your bed time and you don't want Santa to miss you because you weren't there."

Jamie pulled a face at me. "He would never do that." But he got himself and sister ready to go anyway. I walked them back over to their house with Jack floating over us the whole way.

Mrs. Bennett answered the door before I could knock.

"Hello Luna. I hope they weren't any trouble, but they just wouldn't take no for an answer." She said laughing a little.

"They were fine. They can come over whenever they like. I don't mind a little noise every now and then."

She smiled softly. "No. I don't think you would. Thanks again."

"You're welcome. You'll be over for lunch tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, dear. We wouldn't miss it."

"Alright, I'll see you later then. Bye!"

"Goodbye sweetie!"

Jack walked me home, even after I told him that he didn't have to. He told me that it was his job and that he wanted to.

"When do you think I could hear the details?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I think I've cried enough for one day."

He smiled sweetly at me. "I don't think you should cry, ever."

I saw his cheeks turn a bluish-purple color and I smiled back at him.

"Thanks Jack."

"Anytime."

We were now at my door, just standing around talking.

"I should go. White Christmases and all, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

As he left I felt something cold on my cheek and a sing-song voice on the wind saying mistletoe. I blinked in surprise. Jack Frost just kissed my cheek.

* * *

**A/N Yay for fluff! I was writing today and I didn't know what I was going to do for this chapter and then it hit me. BOOM back story. Yes there is much more to it, but you will have to wait and find out. I made a request last chapter about what you guys thought Luna looks like, I still want to know! I want to know what you guys see when you're reading. I don't think I'll put it in the story though. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing I saw as I walked down the stair that morning was two bare feet hanging over the back of the couch. I giggled softly at the light snores I heard coming from the other side. I guess a white Christmas was more work than I thought. I walked passed saw that his staff had fallen to the floor, as well as his hood had fallen over his hair. I briefly wondered how he got in until I walked across the room and relocked the window. (I know he can fly, but I've never seen this kid use a door.) The other thing I wondered was why he would come here. I didn't care, but I'm sure he had lots of other places he could go to sleep.

I was half-way finished with the bowl of cereal (on the last four pages of my book) when I heard a voice in the door way.

"I guess I should have asked before I fell asleep." His voice was rough and deep with sleep. I waved away the comment and got up to clean up my dishes.

"Don't' worry about it. Do you want something to eat?" He sat on the stool that I had just vacated.

"No, but thank you."

"Why did you come here?" I asked him as I leaned over the other side of the counter.

"I said that I would spend the day with you." He answered with a smile.

"I know that, but I didn't think you'd be here to fall asleep on the sofa."

"I finished earlier then planed so I came here."

"How did you even get in? Everything was locked."

He put his hand up and made a snowflake in his palm. "Magic. Speaking of," He reached into the front of his hoodie and pulled out a small box. "I got you something."

I was quiet as he handed me the box. All I could do was stare at it. It was about the same size as the one Jamie had given to Emma. The wrapping was blue like the winter sky and the ribbon around it was a deep purple. I laughed to myself that he remembered.

"Jack, you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I did anyway. I'm friends with Santa; it wasn't too hard to get it. Now open it."

I pulled the ribbon away then took off the lid. I gasped at what was inside. It was a necklace with a snowflake charm. It was on a string of beads that were the same colors as the wrappings. I touched the charm and felt that it was freezing.

"It's made of ice that never melts. Now you'll always have a piece of winter with you."

"Jack, this is beautiful. I don't know what to say." I looked him in the eye. "Thank you."

He gave me a lop-sided smile as he flew over to put his gift on for me.

"Now I feel a little bad that my gift is only a story."

"I'm sure I'll love it. Stories are my favorite." He told me as he put my hair back into place.

"I'm sure you won't love it, but I'm going to tell it just the same. Now I have stuff to do before the ankle-bitters get here."

"Can't I hear the story now?"

"Nope. I'm saving it for later." He pouted little and I giggled at him. He rolled his eyes, but got up to help me anyway.

We had just finished setting the table when the knock at the door came. I looked around to make sure everything was set up. The table was set, the food was out, the water was on to boil, and the music was playing in the background.

"Tell me again why everything has to be so perfect? It's just the kids and they're only going to be here for an hour and a half." I heard Jack call from the kitchen.

"It's also their mother. Besides its Christmas, it should always be nice." I called back as I opened the door. I was talked be hugs and laughed as I stumbled back.

"Alright kids, lunch is ready and we don't have all day." They ran to the table, greeting Jack quietly as they sat down. Their mom hugged me tightly as she walked in.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

I hugged her back just as tight. "I'm holding in there. I made a new friend. He's coming over for dinner so you don't need to worry about me today."

She pulled away and held me at arm's length. "I'm glad to hear that honey. Now, what's for lunch?"

I laughed with her as we walked over to the table.

Lunch was easy as we laughed and talked and told stories. I let the kids dump the candy out of their stockings and I gave their mother a bracelet I had made. The kids gave me pictures they had drawn that I put right up on the fridge. Their mom gave me a check that I didn't let the kids see. They left soon after to visit family. They usually ask if I would like to join them, but the kids knew Jack was there and their mom knew I had someone coming over. Jack had stayed the whole time, saying thing to make us kids laugh. He followed me into the kitchen as I started to make coca. I filled on of the mugs with ice as he started talking.

"So, what was that story?"

"It's my story. Why I live here all alone. Why I'm much closer to Jamie than anyone else. There's way more to it then living next door." I handed him the mug with the ice as I made my way back to the living room. I sat on the floor with my back to the couch and I felt Jack sit next to me. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before I started.

"I guess it all started three years ago when James got sick. It was the summer when we all found out. Jamie was seven and didn't really understand what was going on and why his parents were sad a lot of the time. Sophie wasn't even born yet. Our parents started to hang out together a lot more. I started to watch Jamie more at that time as well because they never wanted us to hear what they were talking about. To this day I still don't know. That winter my parents were driving to the hospital to visit James. He was only going to be in there a few days, but they wanted to make sure he had people he knew around. The roads were icy and the got into a really bad car crash on the way there. Mom made it out okay, but Dad. Dad died a few days later in the hospital."

I took another deep breath, trying hard to not cry. Jack took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. We were both looking at the floor, but he didn't let go.

"That was the worst Christmas of my life. Dad had died a week before. James was getting worse and Mom wasn't completely there after Dad. Jamie's mom was busy taking care of her two boys. I had to grow up much faster than I wanted to. I'll be honest, that's when I stopped believing. I needed a guardian more than ever at that point, but I was alone."

I felt Jack squeeze my hand. "Four months later James passed away. Ana took it better than Mom had with Dad. A few weeks later she found out she was going to have Sophie. Mom was so depressed. She couldn't take care of herself so I did it for her. It became normal for me."

I let out a sob I had been holding in. Jack pulled me into him. My head pressed against his chest.

"Luna, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." He was running his other hand through my hair. I shook my head.

"No, I want to. If I don't say it now I never will." I cleared my throat to keep going. "Jamie was still upset about his dad that winter. He was still young and still didn't understand what had happened very well. He would get into moods. He would pull into himself, he would have no idea what was going on around him. They didn't always happen when he was out of the house. Most of the time he would just lock himself in his room for a few hours and then be okay until his next mood. That day was different though. He was at school and would talk to anybody all day, not even his teachers. He never even saw the truck. It was winter again and the roads were icy once more. Jamie was in one of his moods that day so I was making sure that he got home okay. There was a truck, it slid on the ice and couldn't stop. Jamie was crossing the street and didn't even look up, he didn't hear it coming. I saw it though. I saw it speeding towards him, the driver was trying so hard to stop. I tried to pull him out of the way so that nobody got hurt, but all I had time to do was push him. I got hit. Jamie was okay though and that was all that mattered to me at the time. My wrist was broken, my ankle was messed up pretty bad and I had a concussion. I was messed up for a long time. The doctors said that I saved his life. They said that his body was to small and weak to have survived being hit. That year was so hard on me, but I made it through. My grandparents kept saying that I should come live with them, but I still had Mom to take care of. Ana had the kids. She was upset over James, but she never shut down like Mom had. She would help with mom, when I had to go to school or something. The next year Mom started to get better. She would walk around the house and feed herself. Jamie got better too. His mom told him in better detail what had happened to his dad and that he was in a better place now. It's a small town and word gets around fast. The kids my age started acting like they had to walk on eggshells around me. That's why I started to hang around with the little kids more. If I started to look sad, they would do something to make me laugh again. They hated when I was sad and always told me everything straight to the point. They were better friend then people my age and I was so thankful for it."

I cleared my throat again and took a few minutes to calm down a little. Jack was still holding me close to him. My hand still in his and the cold felt so good. I knew I had to keep going, the story was almost finished.

"Then earlier this year Mom left. We don't know where or why, but I woke up one morning and she was gone. I was forced by my grandparents to live with them. I fought it tooth and nail. They live about an hour away and I hated being so far from the kids and Ana. My grandparents treated me like I was seven and seventeen. After everything I had been through that was the last thing I needed, was to be treated like a child. I hated living there and I fought them to let me come back here. The house was paid for and I was pretty much legal. It was two months after Easter that I was finally able to come back. They send me money every month for food and Ana helps out when she can. It's only until I finish school and can get a real job. When I came back Jamie told me what had happened. He told me all about you guys and that he was the last person to believe. Seeing him so happy and hearing his voice every time he told the story, it made me believe again. I spent all summer hearing about it. That's when I knew I would never be able to leave here. It doesn't matter what had happened in the past, this town is my home. I would never be able to leave it, even after all the sadness that has happened here."

At the end of my story Jack pulled me closer and hugged me tight.

"I'm so so sorry that all this happened to you. I wish I could have done something."

"I told you that you wouldn't love this story." I tried to joke, but with tears still running down my face it wasn't very funny. Jack wiped away my tears when I completely calmed down, a sad smile on his face.

"You know, we did make a deal that if I told you my back story you would tell me yours. It happened backwards, but I never go back on a deal."

I shook my head into his chest. "No, we've had enough sadness for tonight. I told you because I knew you wanted to know and because I was ready to tell. You won't be going back on your deal; you're just saving it for later."

"Okay."

That's how we sat until early the next morning. We didn't say anything else and we never moved from our spot on the floor.

* * *

**A/N And BOOM back story. I'm sorry that I am such an evil person for doing this. I feel bad about it, but there it is. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Jack?" I question as I feel the cool breeze through the house.

"Yes?" I hear him answer behind me.

I turn off the sink and turn to face him. "I was wondering, why are you always so calm when you're around me?" I've been thinking about this for a while. I've seen him wound up and hyper when he's playing with the kids, helping them have as much fun as possible. When he comes to talk with me though, he sits still for hours at a time and just listens.

"Because you don't give off the same energy as an eight-year-old. I kind of feed off the energy they give off. When I play with the kids I act their age because I feel like I am. You always give off this calm energy that makes me able to sit still for long amounts of time. I'm still a teenager, I am able to just sit and talk for a while, but the kids always want to play. I never say no to a little fun and they're too young to talk to like I do with you. If I ever start to get fidgety I take Jamie outside to play."

I stared at him for a moment, letting what he had said sink in. In a twisted way it made a lot of since to me.

"That is the most confusing thing I have ever understood. There's one more thing I wanted to ask you as well." I grabbed his hand and moved him so he was sitting on one of the stools then moved to sit next to him on the other. He was looking at all of the pens, pencils, and paper that covered the counter before us.

"What is all this?" It was a fair question, but I giggled at it anyway.

"I'm a writer or I want to be at least. This is all my notes and research. There are a number of stories in there somewhere as well, but it's mostly just ideas I have that I didn't want to forget. Every few weeks I get some motivation and this happens. I had an idea for a character and that's where the question comes in, I need your eyes."

"Why do you need my eyes? Couldn't you just say blue?"

"Yeah, but yours are a different kind of blue. They also have a design in them that I would like to get a good look at, but only if you don't mind."

"I guess not. I have to say though, this is a little weird."

"Not really. I've done this to people who have been a lot less willing. Some of them didn't know they were being used as models." I laughed at his look of slight horror. "I'm a people watcher. I sit in one place for a long time and just watch people do their things."

"Okay, that's less creepy." He said with a laugh in his voice.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I promise I'll be nice."

He rolled his eyes and mocked my look from before. "Alright then, go for it."

I smiled happily then turned to fish a notebook and pen out of the pile. When I was set up I gently grabbed his chin. I stared at his eyes for a while then started to take notes, never letting go of his face.

His eyes had three or four different shades of blue in them. Ranging from sky, to ice, to royal. They also had small flecks of gold, but you wouldn't see them unless you were looking. Both eyes had a snowflake design in them. The cool part was that the snowflakes were different. At one point I think he started to study my face just as much as I was studying his.

About ten minutes had passed before I finished. I let go of his face, turned back to the counter, and started to pile my thing more neatly. I stacked the notebooks in my arms to take to my room. I came back wearing shoes and my hoodie. Jack was still where I had left him moments before. I snuck up behind him, walking as quietly as I could. I grabbed his shoulders as I brought my head around to kiss hid cheek.

"Thanks for helping." I hold in my giggles as I watch his face turn a light blue. "Come on, let's go outside." He grabs his staff as I pull him out the door. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you use the door." I told him while we walked down the street, towards the woods.

Jack hadn't let go of my hand. Once we were outside I went to pull away, but he just laced his fingers with mine.

"That would be much too normal for me. It's way to fun to just fly through the window. Plus you always know it's me."

"I would know it was you no matter what. The wind really loves you"

"Yeah, we're kind of a packaged deal." I squeezed his hand as we strolled through the beautiful, white woods. I smiled softly at him.

"I don't mind." Hoping he understood that it wasn't just about the wind.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry this took so long to get to you guys. I'm also sorry that it's kind of lame, but this was just going to be filler fluff. I hope you enjoyed the cuteness. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

_*Smack*_

I staggered as a snowball hit my back. I turn to see Jamie and his friends throwing snow at one another. I was hit by a stray, but they all stopped when they heard it. I gave a wicked smile as I picked up some of my own ammo.

"It's on now."

They scattered as the free for all started. It lasted for over an hour. By the time we were worn out, everyone was soaked. We said out goodbyes as everyone left to change and warm up.

"That was the best snowball fight I've seen and hadn't been a part of."

"Jack! I didn't know you'd be here today!" Jamie said as he ran up to hug him around the waist.

"Hey Jack." I said with a soft smile.

"Hey kid. Hello Luna." He ruffled Jamie's hair then went to kiss my cheek. I still blush when he does that.

It had been about a week since our walk in the woods and I guess you could say our relationship has changed. We still hang out (when Jack can because he still had his duties to take care of, but he would always take the time to at least say hello) and we still acted the same, for the most part. He had taken to greeting me with kisses on my cheek or forehead. There would be times when we sat quietly together and I would take his hand in mine, lacing out fingers. He found out once that I sequel when tickled. There was once, just a few days ago, that he put his head in my lap while we were talking. I ran my hand through his hair (it's so soft, like freshly fallen snow) and he ended up falling asleep. I don't really know what we are, but I could not be happier that I'd met him.

Jamie stuck his tongue out and mimed puking. I rolled my eyes at him as I steer him to his house so we could go home.

"Actually, can I stay over? Mom is with Sophie at a Mommy and Me class or something."

"Sure you can kiddo. Do you have dry clothes over there?"

"Yeah, I do."

In a matter of minutes we were all walking through my door. I made Jamie take a hot shower before he changed into his dry clothes. He came back in the room just as excited as when he left. I handed him a cup of hot cider and left the boys to talk so that I could take a hot shower myself.

I was making my way back to the kitchen when I heard Jamie say something that made me stop.

"She really likes you, you know."

I heard Jack chuckle at that. "I would hope so; otherwise I would feel bad about being around here so much."

"No, I mean that she likes you likes you. She wants you to kiss her, likes you. Even if she doesn't know it herself." I didn't hear Jack say anything, but I did hear Jamie huff. "I just told you that my sister practically loves you and you have nothing to say about it."

"Why is this a big deal to you? You're ten." I heard Jamie sigh.

"Because she's like a sister to me. No, she _is _a sister to me and I just want her to be happy. She's been sad for a long time, but she always smiles when you're around." I heard some shuffling and assumed that Jack had moved closer to Jamie.

"She will be happy, I'll make sure of it, but Jamie think about it. I'm going to live forever, you guys aren't. I know it's not a fun thing to think about, but it's the truth. I don't think it would work, not for very long anyway. I like her that way as well, but I'm trying to think about all of you."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. Don't worry about it too much, okay? Like I said, you're ten. You have a long time before you need to worry about things like this."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask. Now, what are you drinking?"

I took that as my queue to walk in. Taking a deep breath, pretending I hadn't heard anything. I knew he was right, but that didn't mean I wasn't will to try for the little while that it would work (wow, where did _that _come from.)

"It's cider. Would you like some?" Both boys jumped at the sound of my voice. Jamie blushed and Jack cleared his throat.

"Sure, I don't think I've ever had it before because it's more of a fall drink."

"Oh you'll love it. I make it myself."

"Do you? How do you keep it for so long?"

I laughed a little when I answered. "You can buy apples at the store, no matter what the weather is. My mom taught me a while back." I told him as I handed him a glass full of the amber liquid. Jamie and I watched as he took a sip. A smile spread across his face.

"I really like this."

I smiled back at him. "I'm glad. So what have you been up to the last few days?"

He gave me a thoughtful look. "Light snowfall in Canada, blizzard in Russia, and I froze over some of the Warren to prank Bunny."

I set my face into a stern look. "Jack, that wasn't very nice."

He looked sheepish, but I couldn't keep it up and burst out laughing, the others joining not too soon after.

"I would have loved to see his face!" Jamie said through his giggles. That set us off into another round of laughter. When we had calmed down Jamie let out a sigh.

"I can't believe school starts up next week."

"I know! At least we still have one last thing to look forward to." We grinned at each other from across the counter.

"I never really understood what was so great about New Year's." I heard Jack mutter. I turned to fully face him. I looked him dead in the eye as I spoke, a smile on my face the whole time.

"We like it because it's my birthday."

* * *

**A/N Yay, more fluff! With more back stories and love to come. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

I was scrubbing out the bathroom sink when I felt the breeze go through the house. I had a huge smile on my face when I walked down the hall, but when I saw Jack it melted right off. He was leaning heavily on his staff and his cheeks had an almost pink tint to them (a color I had never seen on his cold skin.) When he saw me he tried to smile, but to me it looked more like a grimace.

"Hey." His voice sounded rough, like it was hard for him to talk. I walked closer to him as I talked.

"Jack, are you okay?" His eyes snapped all the way open and he stood straighter at my question.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I was standing right in front of him. I moved his hair back as I felt his forehead, my frown deepened. He felt warm (well for him anyway) like I stuck my hand in the fridge and not the freezer.

"No, you're not. Sit." I told him, pointing to the couch beside us. As he sat I took his staff and laid it on the floor beside him. "I'll be right back. You stay there."

I went into the kitchen and put a large amount of ice into a bag then walked back to sit on the couch.

"Come here." I motioned for Jack to put his head in my lap. He did so and I put the bag of ice on his head. I heard him sigh happily as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I didn't know that you could get sick, I'm really sure how to treat it." I said as I ran my other hand through his hair.

"Yeah. It doesn't happen very often and it never gets really bad. It makes me really tired though." He explained slowly, as if he had to think about it himself.

"Why would you come here then? Wouldn't it be easier to just sleep in a pile of snow for a while?"

He paused to think about my words. "Maybe, but I came here first. I wouldn't want to worry any kids that might find me. They would think I'd died or something. North and Tooth would fuss too much. Sandy, as much as I love the guy, wouldn't be able to do anything. Bunny wouldn't care that much. Besides I trust you."

I knew by now that he was mostly rambling, but I was still touched that he would say that.

"Thanks." I told him quietly.

"Hmm." He hummed. I looked to see the eyes that had been open while he was talking were once again closed.

"Go to sleep." I said to him gently.

"Okay. Sorry I kind of spoiled your day." He almost slurred with tiredness.

"If I get to see you, my day isn't spoiled. If you feel that bad about it you can make it up to me in a few days." He cracked his eyes open to give me a questioning gaze. "An amazing sled ride on my birthday. Now go to sleep."

"Deal."

He snuggled a little into my stomach and drifted off. I smiled softly at him as I put the, now solid, bag of ice on his chest and he hugged it like a teddy bear. I picked up a book that had been on the side table and started to read as I continued to run my hand through his soft hair.

Even with Jack Frost asleep on my lap, my chest felt pleasantly warm.

* * *

**A/N I know it's short, but we all love some fluff in our lives. PLEASE READ! (THOUGH NOT VERY IMPORTANT) I really want to know what you guys think Luna looks like. What do you see when you read? Let me know in a review. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Jack laughed from behind me. "No, but what's the fun in that?"

"Dear Lord. And you did this with Jamie before he even knew who you are!"

"Hey, he had an awesome time and then saved the world. Besides, you're the one that asked."

"I know, but I'm starting to rethink this."

We were standing at the top of the biggest hill in the park. Today was my birthday and Jack said that he would take me for an amazing sled ride. He covered the hill in a thick sheet of ice to slide down. He was floating behind me while I was standing, holding the sled to my chest. I was looking down the hill and the street where the park ended with a frown on my face.

"Too late now!" He said as he had the wind push me down the hill, head first.

It was the scariest, most amazing thing I'd ever done. I felt like I was flying. As the bottom of the hill got closer I was sure I was going to stop. Boy was I wrong. I kept going, toward the street. I let out a scream that was mixed with laughter. I got to the end of the park and took a sharp turn onto the busy sidewalk. Ice appeared out of nowhere to take me through the town (intersection included) on the best sled ride of my life. I knew that Jack was above me the whole time and that I'd be okay. I finally came to a stop at the park, where we had started. I stood up just as Jack put his feet on the ground. I jumped on him and gave him a tight hug

"Best birthday ever!" I felt him chuckle as he hugged me back.

"I'm glad you liked it." I let him go and pick up the sled.

"I loved it! Come on, I promised Jamie that we would be back in time for some cake." I took his hand as we made our way back to my house. We walked the whole way without saying anything. It was a comfortable quiet though, so it was okay. I let go of his hand to open the front door. I turn the lights on to hear three voices yelling "Surprise!" I saw Jamie, Sophie, and Ana in the middle of the room with large smiles on their faces. Ana was holding a cake that had eighteen candles on it. I felt tears of joy slide down my cheeks.

"Well? Come over here and make a wish." Jamie told me. I laughed at him as I put my things away and walk over to them. I think for a moment about what I would want to wish for on this most special of days. I smiled, thinking of just the thing I wanted, and blew out the candles. Jamie must have seen the goofy grin I had on my face.

"What did you wish for?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "If I told you then it wouldn't come true. You'll just have to find out if it does come true." Without thinking I started to play with the necklace around my throat. It was the one Jack had given me for Christmas; I had yet to take it off. I ignored the look Jamie gave me and glanced over at Ana.

"Is there ice cream to go with the cake?"

She laughed a little. "Like it would be a party without any."

I picked Sophie up and made my way into the kitchen. "Well then, let's get this party started!" I made a head motion for Jack to follow us.

The small party lasted until both kids had fallen asleep on the couch. Ana shook Jamie awake and picked up Sophie. They said their last goodbyes and goodnights then made their way home. I watched out the window until I saw them go into the house. I turned to Jack. I stared at him for a few moments and he stared right back. I tilted my head to the side as I asked my question.

"Jack, you said that there was only ever one other person my age that was able to see you. Who was it?"

He tilted his head like I had has he thought about his answer. "There was a girl in the first dew years after I became Jack Frost. She lived in the town that was near the lake that I was born from. I felt like I knew her somehow, but at the time I couldn't remember. I would watch her every time she went off into the woods by herself. She didn't see me until she was about your age. She was the first person to see me and the last for a very long time. When she did see me she kept saying things like _I knew you weren't gone,_ _I missed you so much, _and _you were right, all I had to do was believe in you._ At the time I had no idea what she was talking about or even who she was. I really wish I had though." I watched him as he talked with a ghost of a smile on his face. "I watched over her as she grew up. There was one point where she stopped believing. She got married, had three kids, and even got to meet her grandchildren. She saw me again as she started to get older. I was the last person she saw before she passed on. She told me that she would have had it any other way."

I sat down next to him during the story and put my head on his shoulder. "What was her name?"

"Pippa." He said with the smile still in his voice.

"Who was she to you? Did you ever find out?"

He put his arm around me when he answered. "Yeah, she was my sister."

* * *

**A/N Ahhhhh, more stuff. Don't worry the good parts are coming up soon! I wanted to say thank you to those of you who sent me what you thought Luna looked like. In the next few chapters I might put the different idea I got and at the end of the little adventure I'll post how I pictured her. None of you are wrong, I wrote this so that you could see whoever you wanted to while you were reading. If you stuck with me this long in the note I want to say thank you so much for reading and supporting this story. You guys are the reason that it'still going. Again thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see two golden orbs staring at me. I blinked a few times to get the face that went with the orbs into focus. Jamie waited for me to sit up before he stared talking.

"Mom told me to come over early to make sure that you were up so that we wouldn't be late."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Late for what?"

"Late for school. It's the first day back."

"Da..." I looked over at the kid before I finished what I would have said. "Dang. I forgot."

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?"

I looked around and I had indeed fallen asleep on the couch. I was talking with Jack the night before. I remember leaning on him as it got later, I guess I fell asleep and he didn't want to wake me up.

"Forgot to go to my room I guess. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready."

Sure enough, ten minutes later found us walking to Jamie's school. The high school started later than the rest so I always made sure that Jamie got there safe and on time. After I would go across the street (I did say small town, right) to the high school. The day never went as fast as I wished it would.

I went through all of my classes most of the time in daydreams. It was snowing softly and I couldn't wait to see Jack. He's been away for about a week, having to do his duties. I know he has a job and kids to protect, but (dare I say it) I missed him. Last night was his first time back and he promised me that we would hang out today.

The last bell of the day rang and you could almost hear the whole school sigh in relief. I was one of the first kids out the door. Jamie's school lets out before mine so I take a shortcut through the woods. I was half way home when I heard the footsteps. I glanced behind me and saw a couple. It wasn't just any couple though; it was the future Prom king and queen.

The two had been together forever or it seemed like it anyway. I think it's because they were the only two willing to get that close to the other. They weren't very nice people. They were closed minded and picked on anybody that thought differently than them. I will never know why people like that became the most popular people in the school. They acted like real sweeties around adults, but you never wanted to be alone with them.

"Hey, Moonbeam!" Prom queen shouted.

I stopped and rolled my eyes. I knew she was trying to be insulting, but calling me by my last name was not the way to do it. I sighed as I turned around.

"Yes?"

I saw that she had a sneer on her face and that he was wearing a smirk. "What are you doing out so late? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

I sighed again and tried not to roll my eyes. Making fun of me because I hung out with kids years younger than me wasn't going to make me mad. I turned around to walk away. I felt someone pull on my hair to keep me from leaving.

"I wasn't done yet." She whispered in my ear. I turned back around to try and stop a fight before it started.

"What do you want?" I said doing my best not to sound aggravated.

"I want to know who your new imaginary friend is. I've seen you when you're alone, talking like there's someone there." She said in her best snooty voice. What I said next was probably the stupidest thing I could have done.

"There was someone there. I was talking to Jack Frost."

Ms. Prom queen gave me a look that said I had completely lost my mind.

"What are you eight? Jack Frost isn't real."

Calling me by my last name, talking to me like I'm nothing, and picking on me for liking kids will do nothing. However if you ever try to tell me that Jack Frost, the most amazing person I have ever met, isn't real then you might want to protect your face.

I'm not sure why I did it or when it happened, but suddenly the knuckles on my fist stung. Prom queen was holding her eye and looked at me like I had just killed somebody. I heard her growl deep in her throat as she said I would pay for that. She jumped over at me and the fight I had been trying to stop broke out.

The scuffle only lasted a few minutes, but it was enough to show little Ms. Prom queen not to mess with me. She had a black eye, her nose looked broken, her hands were scratched, and there were finger nail marks down one side of her face.

I didn't look quite as bad. My eye was bruised, I had a split lip, my hands were scratched and bleeding, and there was a small cut on my forehead.

Her boyfriend helped her up as they both gave me an evil eye. I just smirked at them.

"Next time leave me alone." I turned on my heel and stalked towards my house.

I shut the door just as the pain from the cut started to set in. I tried my best to ignore it as I put my stuff down and opened the window. I went to take some aspirin and when I came back Jack was standing in the middle of the living room, shaking the snow from his hair. I waved at him when he looked over, too tired to say anything. He was in front of me in seconds.

"Luna what did you do?" He asked me softly. He ran his fingers over the cut on my head, just barely touching me. I gave him the best smile I could with my lip.

"A very mean person told me you weren't real so I punched her in the eye. Please don't tell Jamie about this, he'll never let me live it down." I said slowly and quietly.

Jack just nodded at me. He took my hand and lead my down the hall to the bathroom. When we got there he had me sit in the edge of the bathtub. He grabbed a cloth from the shelf beside him and ran it under cool water before pressing it to my lip to clean off the blood. It was quiet for a while as he cleaned my face with the cloth. He was wiping it over the cut on my head when he next spoke.

"You shouldn't get into fights because of me. I'd even be okay if you told people you didn't believe in me. I'd be okay with anything as long as you didn't get hurt." He looked into my eyes as he talked, never once wavering. I looked him right back as I answered.

"It wasn't just because of you. This girl had it coming, saying you weren't real was just my breaking point. Besides I threw the first punch so I started the fight. I chose to do it. If I had the choice I'd do it again too."

He shook his head as he smiled softly at me. He kissed my head before he took one of my hands and then the other and cleaned the blood off of my knuckles. Once he was finished wrapping them in a bandage he had found I got my first good look at him.

He looked like he always did. Snow white hair, hoodie covered in frost, barefoot, eyes blue as ice. I looked into his eye, really looked, and saw that they were a little glazed over. He also had dark circles under his beautiful eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. I ran my now bandaged fingers under his eyes.

"Jack, when was the last time you slept?"

He gave me a wide smile before answering. "A week or two, I think. I'm not really sure. I don't have to sleep as much as you do."

My face went into one of confusion. "But you sleep all the time when you come over here."

"Because I fell calm around you. And it's much easier to fall asleep on the couch or in your lap than a tree branch."

I giggled a little at that. "I would hope so." I took his hand in mine as I lead him out of the bathroom, up the stairs, and down the hall. "You're going to love this." I told him as I opened the door we had stopped outside of.

His mouth dropped open as he took in the sight of the room before him

"They funny thing is, it was like this before I even heard about you. I just love winter."

We were standing in the only guest room in the house. Everything in it was a shade of blue. The walls were of a light sky blue, while the curtains and bedding were more of an ice blue. All of the furnisher was a royal blue and painted on the wall (by yours truly) were snow flurries. Jack laughed a little as he walked further into the room.

"This is the best thing ever." He told me with a huge smile of his face. I walked over nest to him and took one of his hands into mine.

"I'm glad you like it because I was thinking that it could be you room. I can leave the window open because it's on the second floor and I think the interior suits you just fine. So when you come to town or just need a place to crash for a while, you have one."

When he looked at me all I could see in his eyes was pure happiness. "Really? This is my room?"

I squeezed his hand. "Only if you want it to be."

Jack let out a bark of laughter that made me jump. He picked me up and spun me around a few times. When I was back on the ground he kissed my head again and whispered into my hair.

"Thank you."

I hugged him tight and felt his arm go around me almost instantly. "You're welcome."

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" I asked into his chest.

"No more getting into fights."

I smirked into his hoodie. "I can't promise you that." I said with a small chuckle. I felt him sigh as he buried his head between my neck and shoulder.

* * *

**A/N Hello once again my loves. The first thing I wanted to say was please excuse the lame fight scene. I'm not very good at them, but I needed one to get to where I wanted this chapter to go. Second was to please excuse the very lame last name. Third is I have changed my mind as to when I will post all of your Luna ideas. The will be at the end of the story or, if you wanted to read the other before then, you could read through the reviews. I hope you guys like this one it took a few days to crank out of my easily distracted mind. Also sorry to all the Prom kings and queens (or soon to be) I mean no offence, I just didn't want to make up any new names. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Jack?"

I felt his chest move as he hummed so I knew he heard me. It was the middle of a Saturday night. We were laying on my couch, just listening to the quiet. Jack had his legs on either side of me, one arm wrapped around my shoulder, and the other behind his head. I had my head on his chest, clutching his hoodie like it was a baby blanket.

"What was your sister like?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

I felt him sigh before he started talking. "She was…perfect. At least to me she was. She was more than a sister, she was my best friend. I loved her more than anything in the world. She always worried about me because I was such a dork. I was always playing pranks and getting into trouble. The stories made her laugh though, so it was worth it."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he talked.

"She was so much like me. I was the one that looked after her the most because our parents were busy during the day. She told me I was her hero once."

I felt him sigh under me.

"It was hard to keep her inside. She always wanted to do something; she couldn't sit still for more than a minute. She was the kindest person you would have ever met. She was always taking care of others. Even me, though I told her that she didn't need to." He laughed a little before he continued. "She had so many friends. Everybody loved her."

He sat up, bringing me with him. I looked up to his see his brow scrunched together. "It's hard to remember the little things about her, but she was my sister and I know she was my world."

His eyes were a strange mix of happiness and sadness. Before I knew what I was doing I had brushed aside his hair and kissed his forehead. He smelled nice, like fresh snow and peppermint.

"She sounds a lot like the girl from the story Ana used to tell me all the time."

He looked surprised at the words. "What story is that?"

I nuzzled into his sweatshirt before I started talking. "Ana always said that it had been passed down in her family for hundreds of years so that this memory would live forever. She said it was about the speaker's brother, but over time the story started off telling about the original teller. Saying that the boy, no man, was her biggest hero. He saved her life in more ways than one and he would never know. That her tried her very best to keep him alive after his story ended." He looked down at me when I said this. I laughed a little under my breath. "Hush, just listen. The story I'm about to tell you, the one about the boy, I have to tell you that I have fallen head over heels for him. Just through this story I have fallen in love."

"I can handle a little competition." He said softly. That did make me laugh. Not because it was funny, but because I knew he meant it. That he was willing to fight over a story for me and I wasn't even sure what we were at the moment.

"I have no doubts about that. I thought I told you to hush." I said as I poked his chest. He just shrugged at me. I rolled my eyes and continued the story.

"They say that this guy was made of fun itself. He could always find something to laugh about, even if he shouldn't have. The children that lived in the same village absolutely loved him. He would do almost anything to make his sister smile because he hated to see her sad. It's said that he would have died for her if he had to. He was brave beyond measure. He would do things others wouldn't just to keep the one's he loved safe. He wasn't scared of anything, even that day on the lake. This is where the story takes place."

I felt Jack's breath hitch and he held me tighter. I looked up to ask if he was okay, but his eyes just told me to keep going.

"The sister had been begging for weeks to go ice skating, but the ice was thick enough yet. She waited and waited until her brother said that it would be safe. They left the house in the afternoon, skates over their shoulders and big smiles on their faces. She was pulling him out the door and they were both giggling. Their mother told them to be careful as they left. They were on the ice for over an hour before they saw anything wrong. By then it was almost too late. The frozen water wasn't as frozen as they had thought. It wasn't safe. They weren't sure they were going to make it off the lake alive. The sister thought for sure that she was going to die. She was just learning to skate and she couldn't move. The brother took of his blades and tried to get closer to her, the ice burning his bare feet."

I felt Jack shudder as I talked and he held me. I pulled away to look up at him. "You okay?"

He just smiled down to me. "Yeah. Keep going, I want to hear the end." I put my head back on his chest to finish my story.

"He kept his head. He didn't want to scare her. To the sister he looked just fine, like everything was okay. He didn't want her to see that he was more afraid than she was about the situation. He wanted them both off the ice, but she had to be first. He said that they were going to make it a game, like they played every day. He went first to reach the shepherd's hook he had brought with him. He grabbed it, never taking his eyes off of his beloved sister. She moved closer to him and once she was close enough he pulled her off the thin ice.

This is the worst part, just so you know. When he pulled her off he slid onto the cracked ice himself. He was just standing up, seeing the smile of relief on her face. He was about to walk over to make sure she was okay so they could go home, but the water had other ideas. The ice fell away. One second he was there, the next he was gone. The sister screamed for her brother before she ripped off her own skates and ran as fast as her legs would carry her to town. The first person she ran into was the boy's only other real friend. He told her to get help as he ran to the lake."

As I finished all of what I knew of the story I could feel Jack shaking under me. I was about to ask him if he was okay when the frozen drops of water fell onto my head. I looked up and saw the tears on his face before he could wipe them away. He smiled at me though, opening his mouth to speak.

"How does it end?"

"I don't know. That's all that made it through the years. I wish I knew more of what happened."

"Do you know what happened to the sister?"

"Well, I know that she and the boy's other friend fell in love. They got married and had a few kids. I'm guessing that they had kids of their own because Ana, Jamie, and Sophie are proof that the family lives on."

"Do you know what her name was?"

"No. I do know that the brother's name was Jackson Overland, though."

"One last thing. What made you fall in love with him?"

Jack was leaning closer to me as he talked, but I didn't push him away. Lost in his eyes, the world seemed to slow down. I liked him that close and wish he would stay like that for a while. I was so lost in thought that I almost forgot to answer him.

"He was just so kind. He always wanted to make people laugh, even if it cost him. He risked his life to save someone he loved. Died trying to make sure that she was safe and happy. He lived life to the fullest, even if life didn't let him live through all of it. I fell in love with the way he would look on the bright side, even when he was knocking on Death's door. I love the way he was willing to die so that way his sister didn't have to. He was her angel and I always wanted something like that. I guess I fell in love with the idea of someone doing all that. His sister loved him so much that she told this story and it's been passed down for 300 years. I fell in love with all of that when I found out he was my age. He was still just a kid, but he did that amazing thing. Never once thinking about himself." I finished in a whisper.

Jack was so close to me now that it was hard to look him in the eye. His eyes had gone a shade darker and when he talked it was so soft that it would have been hard to hear him, if he hadn't been so close.

"Luna, there's something I have to tell you about your story."

"And what you that be?" I asked, just as quietly.

"It's mine."

With just those two words I leaned in the rest of the way and put my lips on his.

* * *

**A/N I know you guys are going to hate me for that ending, but I will do my best to update soon! I hope you liked my story, it took a lot of focus to get it written out because I'm lazy and life is really busy right now. Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story and all of your kind words. They make me want to keep it going and to make it the best that I can for you. Please keep telling me what you think, it makes me happy to know I'm not just writing for myself (which I'd be okay with, but it still makes me happy to know that I'm not.) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**P.S Halie my dear, I love you and you reviews always make me smile *insert heart here***


	16. Chapter 16

Jack's lips were just as cold as his hands that I could feel on both sides of my face. They were chapped, like he'd just been outside for too long. He tasted like the first breath of fresh winter air. For almost a minute the only thoughts in my head were of his lips on mine and the fact that he kissed back.

When we broke apart he put his forehead to mine ad we both closed our eyes. A thought came to mine mind and I smiled wide as I spoke softly.

"Do you realize what this means? You're Jamie's very great uncle."

"I guess I am." He said with a breathy laugh. "I bet he'll get a kick out of that."

"Oh, I know he will."

We were quiet for another moment then Jack sighed. It sounded almost sad. I opened my eyes to look at him and was met with the blue irises that took my breath away.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Done what, kissed you? Well it's a little too late for that. Did you not want me to?"

"No! I mean, yes I did want you to. I've been wanted to do that for weeks, but it still shouldn't have happened."

I pulled away from him so I was able to see his whole face. He looked sad and upset, like he didn't want to say what he was saying. "And why not?"

"Because I'm never going to die, well maybe I will in a few thousand years, but that's still longer than you. Believe me, it kills me to think about it, but you're not going to live forever."

I put my hand on his cheek (just like when we first met) and a soft look on my face. "I know that, but that doesn't change the fact that I have strong feelings about you and they aren't just going to go away. I'm willing to make this work for as long as I can. The past couple of months my life has been so much better with you in it and I hate to think what it would be like if you left now. So for right now you don't live forever. Right now we're just two kids that just want to be together."

His hands had dropped to my waist. We were just inches of the other. He kissed me again. It was soft and slow and for a moment I felt perfectly normal. Jack pulled away just enough to mumble against my lips.

"I can live with that." He kissed me one last time before he pulled away and put his chin on the top of my head. "You know I can't be around all the time and that almost nobody can see me, right?"

"That's just fine with me. It means I won't have anybody trying to make any moves on you." I joked. "I know that you have a job to do and I'm okay that you won't be around all the time. I also know that I won't see you very much in the summer if at all. I'm okay with all of that, as long as I get to be with you in the end."

He held me just a little bit tighter. "That's good to know. I'll be around as much I can because I want to be with you too." He sighed, sounding way more happy than he had earlier. "So what are we now?"

I smiled wide as I nuzzled into his hoodie. "Whatever we want to be."

* * *

**A/N Short I know, but it has everything it needs. I just want to tell you guys thank you so much for your kind words, telling me that you love and that you would stay with the story. You have no idea how much it means to me when something I write brings joy and smiles to others. That's why I do this. I want to speak to people, even if it's just with a story that was just meant for a little fluff. Seeing that you guys love and telling me so makes my days so much better. I love coming home and seeing that you're all still reading and telling me you'll stick with it until the end, so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU so so much. **


	17. Chapter 17

I jolted awake to the sound of a child sobbing. I jumped out of bed and went up the stairs to see what was wrong. I walked into my room to see Jamie still asleep, but there were tears running down his face. I sat on the edge of the bed and moved to shake him awake. The second my hand touched his arm his eyes popped open. They were filled with fear as he looked up at me.

"Jamie, love you're okay. It was just a bad dream."

He sat up quickly and threw his arm around my neck. I felt the tears running down his face on my skin. I ran my hand through his hair to comfort him. When I pulled it away the gold sand I knew I would see was mixed with black. I shook it off, putting it to the back of my mind for later. I held the crying boy until he calmed down enough to talk.

"Sorry I woke you up." He said quietly.

I pulled him closer to me. "Don't worry about it. What was your dream about?"

He shook his head, not wanting to tell me.

"It couldn't have been that bad. You can tell me kiddo."

I felt him take a few deep breaths before he started to speak, so softly it was hard to hear. "That day we were out on the lake, but Jack wasn't there and you didn't come back up." He broke down again, silent tears falling.

"Oh, Jamie."

I pulled him tight to me and kept running my hand through his hair, ignoring the black-gold sand falling to the sheets.

I sat there holding my little brother. He had falling asleep some time ago, but he was laying on me in such a way that I was afraid that if I moved I'd wake him up. A cold breeze came from the room across the hall and I knew that it was Jack.

He came into the room and sat down next to me on the bed. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my head as I leaned onto his chest.

"Hey." I said as quietly as I could as so not to wake Jamie.

"Hi." He said just as softly. "Why is he sleeping on you?"

I held back my small giggles so that I didn't move. Then I looked down at the sleeping child and smiled softly as I remembered why I came in here. "He had a really bad dream. I heard him crying. I was sleeping downstairs and came up here when I heard him. It really upset him so I stayed until he fell back asleep. I didn't want to move in case I woke him up."

I felt him hum and nod his head at my answer. "Jack, there's something else." I pulled my hand away from Jamie's hair and showed it to Jack. It was covered in the black-gold sand. He pulled away and I saw the frown form on his lips.

"This isn't right, is it?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, it's not. I'll talk to the others when I leave here."

I leaned back into his chest and let out a sigh. "Thanks."

We sat like that for a long time. Just listening to the breathing. After a while Jack got up and walked around the other side of the bed. He took Jamie from my arms then tucked him back into the blankets. He put his hand in mine and guided me out of the room. In the doorway I was able to see the pure gold sand making pictures over the sleeping child. I smiled once more at the sight before I closed the door and followed Jack across the hall to his room.

The moment I stepped through the door frame Jack wrapped his cold arms around my waist in a tight hug. I put my arms around his neck as I buried my head into his shoulder.

"Hey." I said again, a little louder than before. I felt him chuckle underneath me.

"Hello again."

"I missed you."

"I've only been gone a few days."

"I know, but I still missed you. The snow's different when you're not around to make it fun."

"You don't need me to have fun in the snow." He told me laughing. He pulled me away to look at my face as he pushed the hair that had fallen out of place behind my ear. "I missed you too." He said with a soft smile. I melted a little at that smile then stood on my toes to kiss his lips. His thumb ran across my face as he kissed back. We broke apart after a moment, both having goofy grins on our faces.

"Why is Jamie here Luna? It's the middle of the week."

"Ana's visiting her parents and took Sophie with her. Jamie still has school so I said he could stay here because she didn't want him missing anything. She was going to be gone for about a week." I saw that a look of confusion had crossed Jack's face. I let out a giggle at how cute it looked (my goodness, I'm becoming a love struck school girl and I'm not even sure if I love him.) "Her parents live in the next state over."

"Oh. That makes much more sense." He laughed.

"You should hang out with Jamie tomorrow. He's missed you just as much as I have. He really needs to get outside and play. This is the third time this week he's woken up from a bad dream. It's always the same one too." I looked over at him with slight fear in my eyes. "You don't think Pitch is getting stronger, do you?"

He gave me a smile that was meant to calm me down (strangely, it worked.) "He could be, but the worst he can do is give a few kids some bad dreams then be on his way. Other than that he can't do anything."

"Okay, but why is it the same one. He always has the same nightmare."

"What's it about?"

"Us. That day on the lake. He dreams that you weren't there and that I don't come out of the water."

He pulls me back into him and holds me close. "That would be Pitch's doing. I'll tell you what; we'll all hang out tomorrow. The whole gang, even Cupcake. Then tomorrow evening will be just for us and Jamie. It'll be so much fun."

"I bet he would love that." I said ending with a yawn. "I really should get back to bed. I still have school in the morning."

"Not if you don't want to. I could give you guys a snow day tomorrow so that we have all day to play together."

I smiled and kissed him again. "That would be prefect!" I told him, excitedly.

"It's settled then. I have to go talk to the others about the black sand. I will see you tomorrow morning, my lady."

"It's a date, my good sir." I said through some giggles. He kissed my forehead one last time before he flew out the window that I kept open for him. I sighed a very happy sigh as I made my way to the stairs to go back to bed. I looked in on Jamie one last time before I left the floor. He was smiling in his sleep with the ever gold sand over his head, falling into his hair. I left the door cracked as I walked down the stairs to get some rest for the big day that was only half planed. It was going to be the best snow day ever.

* * *

**A/N I have to admit this isn't my favorite, but it's still very needed. The next chapter will be much better. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Lu, we have to go. We're going to be late!"

I head Jamie call from down the hall. I rolled over to look at the clock at my side. I laughed a little to myself, remembering why I had turned off the alarm.

"No we're not. Check the news; I do believe we have a snow day." I call back to him. I get out of bed to get dressed for the day. I'm walking down the stairs, pulling my hoodie over my tank top, when Jamie runs up to me with the biggest smile on his face.

"You were right! No school today. How did you know?"

"I called in a favor with our favorite winter spirit. Now we can play all day." I told him, my smile matching his. Jamie raced to pull on his cost and boots. "Hold on there, kiddo. Breakfast first, then we can play. Jack isn't even here yet."

He sighed as he pulled off his coat (leaving on his boots) and walked into the kitchen to sit in his spot at the counter. While we ate Jamie talked about everything he wanted to do in the day. I told him that it was all about him today, so we would do whatever he wanted to. He grinned so hard I thought his cheeks would split.

Jack flew in the open window just as we finished eating. I was putting the dishes in the sink when I felt the wind. He lands next to me and kisses my cheek.

"Hey kiddo." He smiles and Jamie then turns to me. "Hello beautiful."

"Hey Jack." I blush as I answer.

Jamie had jumped off his stool to hug Jack around the waist. "Jack!" He lets the taller boy go before he asks his next question. "Did you really give us a snow day just so we could play together."

Jack looked down at him and ruffled his hair. "Part of my job." He winked at Jamie. "Now why are we just standing around? There's a ton of snow out there just begging to be built into a fort."

Jamie was the first one to the door, calling back to us on his way out the door. "Then let's go!" We laughed as Jack took my hand and we both ran out the door after my brother.

When we get to the field that we always have our snowball fights at I see that the rest of the gang was already there, building a fort of their own. It looked like teams had been made, everyone trying to make a fort better than the others. Emma waved Jamie over, hers looking the best so far. I go over to help Monty and Cupcake, whose wall of snow seemed a little sad compared to the rest. Jack flew over to help the twins with the circle of wall they were trying to create.

After about an hour of the teas building (with jibs being thrown back and forth on occasion about the barriers of snow we were building) I looked over in time to see Jamie throw a ball of snow at Jack. It hit him in the face and made him stumble back before he threw one back (with much less force.) He had a mix of pride and mischief that made his eyes sparkle. Within seconds a war had broken out between the snow fort teams. (Can you tell we love snowball fights?)

Jack and the twins were winning, but Monty, Cupcake, and I took them down a few notches. It was close between the teams for about two hours until Jamie and Emma pulled a sneak attack and beat us all. For being the winners, Jack bowed to them both and told them that he was not worthy, over and over again. It's times like these I can see how he gets along so well with the children of the world as bust into giggles at his antics.

By then it was lunch time and we were all getting hungry. We trekked back to my house (all of the gang included) so I could make sandwiches for everyone. I made a mass amount of peanut butter and jelly's (every kid's favorite) so that we could all sit around the living room and eat there. We were sprawled across the couch and floor, everybody laughing and recalling stories from their point of view during the battle. Jamie and Emma were telling how they came up their plan that abled them to win (sitting very close to one another) when I heard the doorbell ring. I glanced at a clock as I went to answer and saw that it was only mid-afternoon.

I opened the door to see my best friend and her girlfriend standing behind it. They grinned when they saw me and heard the group of kids in my living room. I smiled just as big as I grabbed them both and pulled them in to a hug.

Amy (other best friend and girlfriend of) didn't live around here. She lived about an hour away and came to town every other weekend to see me and Jane. She was off of school for a few days though because of the snow and stayed in town longer than normal. I've known Jane (best friend) since we were small and first started school. I closed myself off from her after my dad died. I know she was there for me, but I was still trying to deal with it and everything else the year had thrown at me. We got in touch over the summer and have been trying to hang out more. The best part was that they both love the kids I hang out with and total believe me about Jack Frost. They've never seen him though because he's never around when one or the both of them are.

They both knew I was home today and, I guess, they wanted to surprise me. It worked and I was so happy to see them. The three of us walked back into the living room. When I walked in I pointed at Jack then made a movement that told him to stand up. He did so and I heard two gasps behind me.

"Luna." I heard Jane say. "Is that really who I think it is?"

I turn to the two girls and smile to wide it hurts. "Ladies, I'd like you to meet the one and only Jack Frost."

"No way." Amy says as she walks over to Jack. The room goes quiet as she touches his hand. She pulls her own hand away quickly and looks over at me. "You're not kidding." Her hazel eyes are filled with awe and wonder. I walk over to Jack and he puts his arm around my waist, like he didn't even need to think about it.

"Why would I kid? Though it would be the best prank ever."

"I would love to see someone's face if we pulled it off." I heard Jamie's voice say. Amy kneeled down to his height after he spoke. He grinned and jumped into her open arms. This, apparently, was the queue for a huge group hug. When we all broke away from one another Jane spoke up.

"We missed you kid." She said with a smile to Jamie then she turned to Jack. "It's lovely to meet you. I'm Jane." Jack smiled back at her and shook her out-stretched hand. Jane pointed over to Amy. "That one over there is my girlfriend, Amy. She's believed in you since she was young, but you don't really visit where she lives."

Jack's answer was directed to Amy. "Well then I'll try to change that." She just smiled back at him.

I looked around to see that everyone had finished eating and were just watching the show before them. I turned to Jamie as my question fell from my lips. "What do you want to do know, squirt?"

His eyes filled with joy when he answered. "Can we go ice skating?" He looked between Jack and I after he asked. Jack shrugged.

"I can make the ice thicker and I'll stay on the ice with you guys."

I turned back to the hopeful child. "Sure." I looked at the rest of the rather large group. "Anyone like to join us?"

Within minutes everyone was running home to get there skates then making their way to the pond in the forest.

* * *

**A/N Ohhh, what's going to happen next? At the moment even I don't know, haha. Happy Cupid's Day everyone! I hope that you got to spend it with the one's you love. Even if you didn't I hope it was a lovely day. In any case I think you are all beautiful and I love you! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19

By the time Jamie and I made it to the lake everyone else was there pulling on their skates. Jack was on the ice, making sure that it would hold for the group of kids starting to make their way onto it. Amy was wearing a pair of blade that had been borrowed from Jane and they didn't fit to well. Every time she fell over Jane laughed then helped her up, kissing her cheek. Jamie was the last on the ice (other than me) but he was having just as much fun as the rest.

I had finished putting my skates on a few minutes before, but I had yet to put a foot on the frozen water. Flashes of what had happened last time flew in front of my eyes. I jumped a little when I felt a cold hand take hold of mine. I looked into Jack's eyes as he smiles at me.

"You okay?"

I nod my head and hold his hand tighter. "Yeah, just thinking."

"Well don't think too much. I'm out here this time, nothing is going to happen. Promise."

"Okay."

"Good. Now, look down."

I did as he said and saw that he had pulled me onto the ice while we had been talking. Jane skated by us, taking my hand from Jack as I let out a sequel of laughter.

We skated for hours. Jack took turns helping everyone with their skating, using the wind to have them do small jumps and spins. By the time everyone was tired and done; our faces were pink or red from cold and laughing. It was the best snow day ever.

The twins were the first to leave the group as we passed their house on the way back. Monty and Emma the next. Cupcake was the last as she lived across the street from Jamie. When the rest walked through my door for dinner and coca the street lights had turned on. We all had huge smiles on our face and the place had never felt more like home to me.

We dumped our things (none too neatly) around the doorway and made our way to the kitchen where I put water on to boil. Everyone helped with dinner, which ended up being pizza, as we talked about what had been happening in each other's lives.

"How's school going Amy?" I asked her as I filled mug with the hot coca (one filled with ice for Jack.)

"It's okay. I like my classes, but it gets overwhelming some times."

I hummed in response. Amy went to a college about an hour away (why she lived over there.) She was two years older than Jane and I. The two had been pen pals while we were in middle school and high school. Amy lived in Texas (why she didn't get a lot of snow) and when she came here once to meet Jane, well the day had ended happily. They'd been together ever since.

"How's school going for all of you?" Amy asked the room in general.

Jane and I shrugged, saying it was alright. Jamie went on to tell her all about what they were doing in his class. When he had finished telling us about eh stories they were writing Jamie turned to Jack.

"Did you ever go to school Jack?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered. "Not really. I mean, I know how to read and write. I can do some math as well, but not the kind you learn now."

We both looked at him in surprise. I had always though Jack had gone to school, up until you know, he couldn't. Thinking about it though I guess he wouldn't have. The time he lived in when he was human school wasn't as big as it is now, not as important. Jack shrugged it off and we went on with our night.

We had finished our dinner when the next words were spoken. Jamie, Amy and Jack had gone into the living room. Jack and Jamie were telling the stories about everything that Amy had missed out on this winter. Jane was helping me with the dishes when she spoke up.

"You really like him, don't you?" She asked softly.

Without thinking my hand went to my necklace as a smile graced my lips. "Yeah, I do. I think if I had the chance, I'd be able to fall in love with him again."

Jane stopped what she had been doing to look at me. "What do you mean again?"

"You know that story that I told you? That Jaime's mom always told to me? That's his story. The Jackson that I fell in love with is him, but now that he's here and real, I'm falling all over again. From scratch. I know it sounds weird, but the fact that we are what we are is strange enough."

"It's not strange to want to be with the one that makes you happy. It's not your fault most can't see him. You can and that's the important thing."

I smile at her gratefully. She always did know what to say to cheer me up. "Thanks Jane."

She pulled me into a hug. "Any time kid." We laugh as we make our way into the other room. "So, does Jamie know about it?"

"About what?"

"That fact that Jack is related to him." She said just as we entered the room.

"Jack is what?" We heard the young voice say.

"It hadn't come up yet." I say to her. I turn to Jack. "You want to take this one?"

He gives a wicked grin as he tells Jamie the news. "You know that old story your mom tells? The brother that saves his sister is me. I'm like your really great grand-uncle."

The younger boy's jaw drops. "No way." He recovers after a few moments. He blinks a few times then jumps on Jack, locking the boy into a hug. "That is the coolest ever!"

Jack chuckled as he held him close for a moment. They broke apart, but Jamie still had a huge smile on his face. "Just wait till I tell Sophie, she'll love it!"

The rest of the night counted in that fashion. Jokes and stories being swabbed. Jack was the first to leave because he had winter to bring to other parts of the world. He hugged Jamie again then went to shake the other two girl's hands, but both pulled him into a hug as well. (What can I say, I make friends that like new people.) He kissed my cheek, saying that he would be back later in the week.

Jane and Amy left a while later as Amy had to leave in the morning to go back to school. Jamie and I were both hugged tight by the girls. Amy saying that she would call when she could, that she'll see us next time, and to stay out of trouble. (We laughed a little at that. You can't be friends with _the_ Jack Frost and stay out of trouble. Jane told us that she would see us soon. I made plans with her for the weekend so that we could talk more. Once they were out the door the house fell quiet. I turned to my brother.

"Come on kiddo. We have school in the morning."

"I wish we didn't."

I ruffled his hair as I walked next to him up the stairs. "Same here." I stop him at the top of the landing as an idea comes to my mind. "Here's an idea. If you're good the rest of the week I'll take you out to the diner your last day here. That way you have something to look forward to."

I jumped up and down in response. "I would love that."

"Awesome, now go brush your teeth so that you can start on that. You don't want to disappoint the Tooth Fairy, do you?"

"Never." He said as he ran to brush his teeth then get into bed.

I sighed happily as I got ready for bed myself. I slept in the guest room that night. Mostly because I didn't want to go back down the stairs, but I also liked feeling close to Jack. I saw golden sand just as I was closing my eyes and falling into the sweet dreams.

* * *

**A/N Hey there guys! I hoped you liked this one, I'm rather fond of it. What do you guys think of Jane and Amy? I quite like them and I think I'll keep them around. If you don't know already I have started writing a different story. Every chapter is a different drapple that don't really connect to the others. It's called "Just Things" If you like this story I think you'll love that one. I'll still be writing this one so have no fear! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 20

I was sitting on the couch with my notebook on my lap and a pen in my hand, waiting for Jamie to get out of the shower. His mom was coming home in the morning and I did promise to take him out the Diner that was in town. I heard the water shut off and the sound of small feet walking on the landing above me.

A few minutes later Jamie was standing in front of me, waiting for me to look up at him.

"Did you know that Jack was here?" He asked me when I looked at him.

"No, I didn't." I told him, shaking my head.

He jabbed his thumb back to the stairs. "He's up in his room, but he didn't come out to say hi. I think something might be wrong, but I wanted to let you know."

"Okay." I told him as I got up. "You go put your shoes on while I check on him."

I knocked softly on the door to Jack's room. When he didn't answer I slowly opened it to look inside. What I saw was Jack, face-first in the pillow on the bed, sleeping. His staff was held in the hand that was dangling off the side. The tips of his ears were tinted pink and he was lightly snoring.

I walked back down to Jamie to tell him everything was fine.

"Is he okay?" The child asked anxiously.

"Yeah, he's just sleeping." I told him as I pulled on my hoodie.

I locked the door after we walked out and made our way to the sidewalk.

When we walked through the door of the Diner the woman behind the counter pointed to the booth in the back that my parents and I always sat at. Jamie sat across from me and we both ordered when the same woman came over with a notepad. I looked at the kid for a long moment before I started talking.

"How's school going Jamie?"

He shrugged as he answered. "It's okay, I guess. I'd rather go outside and play during the day though."

I laughed at the comment. "So would I kiddo. So what are you going to do for your birthday? It's coming up soon."

"I know I want a cake."

I nodded at him. "Then a cake you shall get."

The waitress came over with our food and set it down in front of us saying to holler if we need anything else. Jamie gave me a sly look over the rim of his cup as he took a drink.

"Speaking of birthdays, did your wish ever come true?"

I blushed when I remember what I had wished for so many weeks ago. (It was that Jack and I could be more than friends.) "Yeah, it did."

"So that means that you can now tell me what it is without jinxing it."

That kid was too smart for his own good. I took a bite of food so that I'd have a moment to try and find a way out of telling him. When I didn't find one I sucked up my pride and let out a sigh.

"It had to do with Jack." Jamie raised his eyebrow, silently telling me to keep going. I gave him a hard stare. "I wished that we had a change."

He pumped his fist in the air and would have started dancing if he hadn't been sitting down. "I knew it! How did it happen? When did it happen?" He was talking fast, but I was able to catch what he said.

"Whoa, kid, slow down. After you guys left on my birthday and I'll tell you when you're older, maybe."

"That's what mom says when she doesn't want to tell me something because she thinks it'll make me grow up to fast." He pouted a little.

I made a face at him as I finished my food. "Well I just don't want to tell you."

He returned the face that I made at him. "Meanie."

I rolled my eyes at him as I looked at my watch. "Come on, it's getting late and you should be getting to bed soon."

I paid the waitress and we walked out of the small-town diner to make our way back to my house. I put my arm around my brother's shoulders as we walked and he leaned into my side.

I knew that something was wrong when I stepped through the front door. It was much colder than when we left, the windows were iced over slightly, and I could hear Jack whimpering. I turned to look at Jamie.

"You stay here. I'm going to go check on him." Jamie had worry all over his face. I gave him a soft smile and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry it could just be a bad dream or something."

I could hear Jack better once I got up the stairs. I walked into his room to see his face scrunched up and him holding his staff tight to his chest. He was still asleep and I was relieved to see that it really was just a bad dream. I sat on the edge on the bed, like I had with Jamie a week before. I ran my hand through his hair to try and clam him down so his sleep would go back to peaceful. He wined quietly as he leaned into the touch. I sighed knowing I'd have to wake him up. I shook his shoulder and whispered to him.

"Jack, sweetie, you have to wake up."

His eyes shot open and I saw the tears that were threating to fall. He looked around wildly for a moment before his eyes stopped on me. He sat up and pulled me into a tight hug.

* * *

**A/N I am so sorry that it took so long to get this to you guys. It's been hard to find time to breathe, let alone write. I going to try very hard to get the next one out much faster. I also wanted to tell you thank you so much for putting up with me this long and going along with a story that I had no idea where it was going and I'm still working on it. Thank you so much for kind words and support. Thank you so much for helping me think that writing this is a wonderful way to spend my time. Thank you so much for everything you don't know you do for me. Thank you so much for being the amazing people you are. Don't any of you ever change, no matter what anyone tells you. Just thank you so much. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21

I wrapped my arms around him and drew small circles on his back, trying to calm him down. I could feel drops of ice water running down my neck then socking into my shirt. I heard the door creak open and looked up see Jamie in the doorway. I gave him a sign that everything was fine and that he should get ready for bed. He nodded before he closed the door as he left.

I ran my other hand through Jack's hair as I waited for him to be calm enough to tell me what happened. I pulled it away to see if there was any black-gold sand, but there wasn't. I frowned as I put my hand back on his head.

"Jack, what's the matter sweetheart?" I asked, making my voice soft and gentle.

He took a few deep breaths before he answered, never once letting me go. "Just a bad dream."

"About what?" I said using the same quiet voice.

"A bunch of different things." He told me softly. "Pippa falling in the water and not me, knowing who she was but she didn't remember me, Pitch winning, Jamie falling in the pond when I'm not there." He took a shaky breath as he said the last thing. "That I wasn't able to save you that day on the lake."

I held him closer to me (if that were possible) and started to rub circles on his back again. "Jack, I'm right here and Jamie's in the next room. Do you want to see him?"

He nodded his head then I got up to walk across the hall. I found Jamie sitting on my bed, holding a book, pretending to read. His head popped up when I opened the door.

"Is Jack okay?"

I sat down next to him as I answered. "Yeah, he had a bad dream is all." I took his smaller hand in mine. "He wanted to say goodnight to you." I told him as I led the child back into the other room.

When we entered the room Jamie walked right over to Jack and put his arms around the taller boy's waist. Jack smiled softly down at him and put his own arms around his shoulders. After a few minutes the hug broke and Jamie went to go back into my room.

"Goodnight Jack. It was nice to see you." He turned in the doorway to look back at us. "Will you still be here to play tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world kiddo." Jack said, his whole face lighting up.

"Feeling a little better?" I asked him after Jamie had left.

He nodded his head as he lay back down. I smiled at him then went to kiss his forehead before I left the room. He grabbed my hand before I could pull away, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Please stay. At least until I fall back asleep. Please?" He voice was so soft and innocent that I wouldn't have been able to say no, even if I had wanted to (which I didn't.)

I lay down next to him with my head on his chest and our fingers still intertwined. It wasn't long before I felt his breathing even out, meaning he had gone back to sleep. I sighed happily as I closed my eyes and fell into dreams myself.

* * *

**A/N I know it's really short, but I didn't plan for this one to be very long. There wasn't much that needed to be said. Also I have another request for you guys. I'd like to know how you heard about my story. I know most of you are going to say that you were just scrolling through and it looked like a good read. Tell me that if you want to, but I really want to hear for those of you that heard about it from a friend or something. Anyway I hope you all have a lovely week (or however long until I get the next chapter up.) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't see why we have to go to school today."

"Because it's Thursday." I told the child walking next to me.

"It's my birthday, though. I don't want to have to deal with all the girls giving people mushy eyes."

"I bet Emma will have something extra special for you." I said with a teasing tone.

Jamie rolled his eyes at me, but I could see the tips of his ears turning red with a blush.

"I would have liked a snow day better."

"I know you would have kiddo. Jack said he would be around this afternoon though so he wouldn't miss your big day. You'll have to take it up with him. I'll see you after school. Have a good day, and be nice to people." I added as an afterthought. I kneeled down to give him a quick hug before he started to run up to the front doors. "Happy Birthday!" I called to him as I turned to walk across the street.

The day passed quickly and I was thankful for that. Valentine's Day is hard to be happy about with other when they can't see your valentine. I didn't care much though. My friends knew he was real and that was all that mattered to me. Jane got a call from Amy at lunch and the spoke for a bit. Amy couldn't come out until the next weekend and Jan had yet to buy a car, so it was the best the two of them could do at the moment.

Jane and I met Jamie outside his school so that we could all walk together. Jamie was telling us about his day and how awful the girls were, when it started to snow. The flakes were big and puffy and they would be perfect for packing snow when it got colder.

We looked up in expectation, knowing that Jack was there. Jamie shouted with happiness when he spotted the white-haired teen. Jack caught the kid when he jumped up to give him a hug. He threw him over his shoulder and spun around as Jamie shrieked with giggles.

"Hello ladies." He nodded to us with Jamie still over his shoulder. He leaned over to give me a quick peck on the lips before he returned his attention to the boy in his arms. "Do you give up yet?"

"Never!" Came the answer from behind him.

A smirk made its way to Jack's face as his hand that wasn't holding the other moved to his side. Jamie let out peals of laughter while Jack tickled him.

"Y-you'll never w-win." Jamie said through his giggles.

"Well you'll just have to stay up there then, birthday boy."

I sighed a little as I turned to Jane. "We'll be going through the woods then. I'll see you tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"See you later, kid." She said to me as she gave me a hug goodbye.

She waved at the two boys before turning and walking the other way, towards her house.

"Come on you two, before people start thinking Jamie can fly."

"Maybe I want them to think that." Was Jamie's muffled reply.

"I don't think so kiddo and your mom will be wanting you home soon."

It was another moment before I heard a sigh. "Fine." Ha said quietly.

Jack grinned in triumph at not having to put the smaller boy on his feet yet. He put his free arm around my shoulders as we started to walk into the trees.

"Hey Jack?" Jamie called

"Yeah squirt."

"Why did we have to go to school today?"

Jack laughed a little to himself, like it was a joke that only he understood. "Because it's Thursday."

Jamie let out a huff. "That's not what I meant."

"I know that." He said as he adjusted Jamie so he wouldn't fall. "I just thought you would like it better if you got a long weekend, so I was going to dump a load of snow on you guys tonight. It's a gift from me to you on your oh so special day."

Jamie whooped and pumped his fists in the air as best he could. "Jack can you put me down now?"

"Admitting defeat?"

Jamie hung his head. "Yes."

Jack set him down on his feet. The second Jamie's feet touched ground he tackled the winter child to the ground and the both rolled around wrestling. I laughed at their antics as Jack let Jamie pin him to the ground.

"You're in a good mood." I said to him as he stood up. We started walking towards our houses when h answered.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's this kid's birthday." He paused to ruffle the shorter boy's hair. "Winter is at its peak and more kids are starting to believe in me."

I think the Tooth Fairy would swoon at all the teeth Jack was showing, his smile was that big.

"You have new believers?!"

"Sure do squirt." He said to my brother.

"Can you tell us about them?"

"There's this family in Russia that has twins. A boy and a girl. They get along really well; they remind me of you and Sophie a little."

Jack continued to tell Jamie and I about his new friends. His voice raising at the exciting parts and using his hands as he spoke. Jamie was very happy about the news and was almost bouncing as we walked through the woods.

We got to Jamie's house a few minutes later, Jack and I walking to the front porch with him. He walked through the doorway to find a dark hallway. He gave us questioning looks, but I just waved him inside. He really should have known what was waiting for him.

He walked in the kitchen and flipped the light switch. His mother and baby sister were there and the second the light was on they (along with myself) had shouted 'surprise!' Ana pulled her son into a hug before he could even get his backpack off.

I heard Jack chuckle behind me. "Do you guys do this for everyone's birthday?" He asked me.

I nodded my head slightly and responded softly while Ana was busy with her kids. "Pretty much. Sophie isn't old enough yet, but when she is we'll be doing it for her as well." He smiled at me then I turned to Jamie. "Make a wish and blow out the candles." I echoed him from many weeks ago.

He stuck his tongue out at me, but turned to his cake anyway. He thought for a moment then blew the flames out with all his might. Sophie laughed a clapped her hands as her mother put her in her high chair and gave her a piece of cake.

"I told you that you would get a cake." I said to the brown-haired boy, who just giggled at me.

"Did you help mom make it?"

"That I did. You can tell I only helped by that fact that it's not burnt."

"Yeah, you're cake skills are not on par with your cookies."

"Oh, that it. Come here you."

I put my arm lightly around his neck and rubbed my fist to his head in a noogie. Jamie laughed and tried to push me off of him to no avail.

"Alright, alright! I give, I give!"

"That's what I thought." I said as I let him go.

We laughed and dug back into our sweets. Jack picked at mine every once in a while as he couldn't really have his own. I swatted at his hand once and he just laughed it off as he went in for another bite.

Jamie was telling his mom about his day at school and how he hoped that Sophie wouldn't ever go gaga about the day like the rest of the girls in his class do. I rolled my eyes as I went to check the time. I saw that it was late in the evening and started to say my goodbyes.

"I really should be getting home. I'll see you guys later, love you." I hugged Ana and kissed Sophie on the forehead. I bent down to hug Jamie tightly. "Happy Birthday kiddo." I waved one last time as I headed for the door with Jack on my heels. (He said goodbye to the kids while I was with Ana.) He walked me right up to my door, turning so that he could look me in the eye.

"Are we hanging tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Up to you. You're not too busy?"

He smiled gently at me. "I can always make time for you."

I smiled back at him. "You're so sweet." I say as I lean up to kiss him.

His hands go around my waist as he kisses me back. The kiss is soft and slow. His breath tastes like mint and fresh snow, I smile into the kiss as I think about it. We break apart after a minute and I breath out to see my breath in a cloud of fog. I chuckle softly and Jack puts his forehead to mine.

"I have to go. Have to make sure you get the snow day I promised."

"Okay." I say as I kiss him one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bright and early." He tells me.

I let out a small groan. "Not too early, I don't want to feel dead tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll wait until after sunrise then."

I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm playfully. "Go. Do your snow thing; I'll see you in a few hours."

He smiled before kissing my cheek and flying off.

* * *

**A/N Gah! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get these out, but I have to plan them and then type them out. It's also had to keep still long enough to do that in one sitting so it takes a few days. Anyway I don't think there's going to be very many more chapters to the tale as it is coming to a close. So you won't have to put up with me for too much longer, not with this story anyway as my writing will never stop. As always it was wonderful so hear from you guys and a big thank you to everyone that's stuck with me from the start, through the good times and bad. Another big thank you to those of you just finding our little town of readers and thinking that we were good enough for your time. I love you all and you inspire me to keep doing what I'm doing. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	23. Chapter 23

Jack and I did hang out the next day as well as the week after that, too. It was the next week that he told me that he had to leave soon. Spring was on its way and he didn't want to anger Bunny any more then he needed (wanted) to.

March came and Jack stayed long enough to say his goodbye's to everyone. Amy even came home from school early to say goodbye. There was lots of hugging and kissing (mostly on my and Jack's part) and a few tears, but we knew we would be seeing him again.

The next time I saw him was that June when I was walking the stage at graduation. He stayed to see Jane and give me a kiss before the heat started to get to him and he had to go.

I saw him a few times over that summer. He always came at night, when it was the coolest. Sometime we would sit on my porch and talk for hours, other times we would just sit on the couch holding each other and not say a word. A few times he went to say hello to Jamie and Sophie, waking them both from sleep when he did, but they never seemed to mind.

He came around more that fall, the weather letting him stay longer as it slowly turned into his turf. The fall spirits knew that this was him home and let him stay as long as he liked as long as he didn't mess with the seasons.

I got a job on campus when I started school that fall. Jane and I both got into the same school as Amy and we were like the three musketeers. It was rare to see one without the others, unless we were in class. My grandparents still sent money every now and then even though I told them that they didn't have to. I had Jamie tell Jack my dorm number and everything he would need to know where I was because I hadn't gotten to see him before I left.

That winter was more fun than the last (if that were even possible.) Jack was around as much as he could be. Only leaving when he absolutely had to. He would follow me home when I went every weekend so that he could see the kids with me. I missed them all dearly and every time I came back, it felt like I never left.

He told me he loved me on Christmas day. I acted mad at him, saying that he stole my gift to him because as I had told him a sad story the year before, I was going to tell him a happy one this year. He laughed then kissed me on the lips and we laid on the couch all night, talking about nothing.

For the rest of my life Jack was around so often that I never would have had the chance to stop seeing him, though he was always scared that I had forgotten him. I would kiss him nose and say that he was unforgettable and that I would see him for the rest of my natural born life.

In my second year of school I started writing a book about Jack. All of my new friends that I showed it to said it was the best work of fiction they'd ever read. I would just smile to myself because they had no idea how real it was. I finished it in my fourth, and last, year of schooling. It took a lot of long nights and many talks with Jack to get everything just right. In the end it took seven tries to get somebody to print it. It became one of the most popular children's books in history. Within the first two weeks of it being published Jack had gotten over four thousand new believers, and that was exactly what I was going for.

A few years after I was out of school I adopted a little girl. When she was brought to me they told me that she was dropped off without a name and they didn't give her one because she hadn't been there long enough to pick on out. I named her Pippa, after Jack's sister. When he heard about it he cried, hugging me tight and whispering thank you over and over again.

I never did get married, though Jack said that he would be perfectly fine if I had. I just never found anyone I loved as much as him. I did try; Jack had asked me to so that I wasn't with someone invisible for the rest of my life, but none of the guys I went out with made the cut. I was just so used to having Jack around that I didn't need anyone else. He treated Pippa like she was his own. He was the best father I could ask for. I told her bed time stories of Jack when she was old enough, so she could see him. After a while she started calling him Daddy, and she never stopped.

On her tenth birthday Jack gave her a necklace to match my own. The colors were gold and blue; he said it was so she would remember the both of us. The she was the child of winter (or close enough to) and that her mother had a fire in her heart that never goes out.

A few years after that I found out that both of them were afraid of thunder storms. The three of us spent the night in my bed, telling stories and jokes trying to keep their minds off of the storm.

Jack was there for Pippa and her friends just as much as he was there for me and the kids when we were younger. Jamie and Sophie had grown up and were starting to have lives of their own. Jamie was attending the same college I had and he was working his way to becoming and artist. I knew he would be, he was amazing. He drew all the pictures that were in my book. He and Emma had been going out for a few years and it was a matter of days before he popped the question. Sophie was still in high school, but she was much more outgoing than her brother and I. She had lots of friends and went out almost every weekend. They were good kids though and I had approved of them.

The other kids never stopped believing either and that fact never failed to put a soft smile on Jack's face. They had moved all over the country to go to school, but we always got together when everyone was home. None of us ever stayed away from Burgess. Most of us lived within a block of each other.

I never did hear from my mother again, but I had found a family and it never bothered me that much. When Pippa asked about her grandparents, I told her the truth. I told her that I knew they would have loved her and that I was sure that her grandpa was so proud of her. She loved the stories I told about them, but she never asked for me to tell them. She just waited until I started talking about it before she would request a certain one.

We all lived long and happy lives and we were never too far away from people we call friends or family. It was one night, late in winter, that I was lying in bed with Jack by my side. I was old and I knew I was dying. I was so tired, I just wanted to close my eyes and sleep, but I didn't want to stop seeing Jack. He was smiling gently at me, for he too, knew that my time was almost up. I didn't want to say goodbye.

It was hours later when I felt myself slipping away. Pippa and Jack on either side of me, holding my hands. Jack gave me a soft kiss on the forehead, like he used to when I was young. Pippa hugged me, doing her best not to cry. I told them not to worry and that I would always be there, even if they couldn't see me and that I would see then both again someday. It was then that I closed my eyes, falling into the darkness with a small smile on my lips.

* * *

**A/N I am so sorry this took so long to get out, but I wanted it to be amazing. I really hope that it was. There will be one more chapter after this then I will post all the ideas that you guys told me what you thought Luna looked like as well has what I saw through the story. I will see you guys soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	24. Chapter 24

I felt like I was in a tunnel. It was dark and unbelievably hot. I could see a small light at the end so I started walking toward it. I got to the end and saw that the light was coming from a person. He was small, round, and he only had one tufft of hair in the middle of his shiny head. He smiled kindly at me when I stopped looking around.

"Hello child."

I laughed a little. "I would hardly call myself a child. Last I checked I was ninety-two."

"Ah, yes, but that was in a much different life."

I looked at him confused then looked down at myself. I looked just as I did when I was seventeen. I even had the same hair. I smiled softly. "This was my favorite hair style."

"If I remember, a certain frost child was quite fond of it as well."

My head snapped up. "Jack is here?"

"No." He said as he shook his head. "But you will be seeing him again soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you, my child, are very special. You kept your belief long after you should have. Though there was a small break, you did believe again much harder than before. That doesn't go lightly around here. And the fact that you are of my namesake, well let's just say I had a soft spot before you ever heard of me." He gave a sly smile.

I tilted my head in confusion like when I was young (having stopped the habit as I grew older.) "I don't understand. Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Ah, yes I had forgotten to make my point." He folded his hands together. "It was the fact that you picked up your belief at an age that most stop believing that had me watching you. It was after you met our Mr. Frost that I started thinking. You got many others to believe as you got older, always being able to see those that you were writing about. Your belief grew stronger every year, every passing moment that Jack was away from you. You got your daughter to believe, as well as many other children that you never met, but loved with all your heart. It was all of these things that made me come to my conclusion."

"Conclusion of what, sir?"

"Oh how rude of me, you can call me Manny, dear."

"Okay, conclusion of what, Manny?"

"That you should become a spirit and in time possibly a Guardian."

"A spirit of what?"

"Well, more of an angel, but Belief."

"Would I remember anything?"

"I think I can arrange that."

"Okay." I said, calming down. I nodded a little. "So what now?"

"Now I send you back to your friends and you keep spreading belief like you always have. Are you ready?"

I smiled brightly. "Yes."

It all went dark for a few minutes, but when I opened my eyes again I saw the light of the moon. I smiled up at my new friend before I turned to see where I was. I turned out I was in the field that the kids and I had snowball fights in when we were young. I started to fly to my old house.

Wait, fly? I couldn't fly before. I put my feet on the ground and looked over my shoulder. Behind me were the most beautiful wings I had ever seen. They weren't very big, but the colors more than made up for it. They were red, yellow, and orange. When one color faded the next started so each color had several rows. I smiled to myself as I went to fly again. Half way to the old house, I realized why Jack loved to fly so much. It was amazing, I'd never felt this free before.

The sight that greeted me when I arrived warmed my heart. Jack and Pippa were sitting on the front porch, talking with each other. (It reminded me of when Jack and I sat in those very spots so many times in the middle of the night to watch the snow.) I saw Pippa nodding then Jack move closer to her. I smiled to myself when he pulled her into a hug like she was a small child again. My smile died a little when I saw that her shoulders were shaking with tears.

I landed at the bottom of the steps without a sound. I walked over to Jack and put my hand on his shoulder. He head jerked up and I saw the disbelief in his eyes. I just smiled gently at him. He moved Pippa off of him before he stood and pulled me into a tight embrace. Pippa stared at him because to her it looked like he was hugging air.

"Hey sweetie." I whispered into his ear.

"I can't believe it's you."

"How long have I been gone?"

"A few days."

"Who are you talking to, Dad?" I heard Pippa's voice and I almost shed tears.

Jack laughed a little under his breath before he answered. "An old friend of mine. Well, new and old." He turned to me with a question in his eye.

My smiled brightened and my hold on him tightened. "Belief. Man in Moon said Angel of Belief."

He turned back to our daughter. "Angel of Belief." He said to her.

"What's their name?"

"Luna." I whispered into his ear.

"Luna." He replied to her.

Her eyes widened. "You mean…?" Her question trailed off.

"One and the same." He told her.

In seconds I saw the full grown woman turn right back to a ten-year-old girl. With tears of happiness in her eyes she jumped from her seat before throwing her arms around my neck.

"Hello Honey." I said to her. I felt her sob on my shoulder as an answer. We stayed like that for a long while before she pulled away from me.

"Oh my god, I have to go get Jamie!" She said before she ran off down the street to get my brother.

"Are you sure only a few days?" I asked Jack without looking at him.

"A week at most." He answered me. "We missed you, though. We missed you a lot."

"Well I'm here now." I said to him as I laced our fingers together.

He turned back to me with a soft smile. He leaned over and kissed me full on the lips. His lips were just as I remembered. They were soft and chapped at the same time. He tasted like mint and the first breath of cold winter air. I smiled against his into the kiss and I felt him laugh in joy. When we broke apart he pulled me into his chest.

"Really? She's been back less than hour and you're already attached at the face? Gezz Jack, get a hold of yourself." I heard a deep voice from across the lawn.

"Jaime!" I flew across the yard and almost choked him with how hard I hugged him.

"Hey Lu, it's good to see you too."

Within five minutes all of us had tears in our eyes. Within an hour everyone from the old gang was on my (I guess Pippa's now) lawn, hugging and crying with joy. We were like that until the sun started to come up.

Jack and I left with a promise to be back soon.

"Are you really an angel?" Jack asked as we flew next to each other.

"That's what I was told."

"What do you do?"

"I spread belief like I always did. Manny said that I was special because of how I believed. As well as the fact he had a soft spot for me because I was of his namesake."

Jack glanced over, giving me a questioning gaze. I smiled at him.

"People sometimes call the moon Luna because they think the moon is a she."

He nodded his head with a silent ah.

We reached the Pole soon after and I met the rest of the Guardians for the first time. Tooth and North cooed over me while Bunny teased Jack. (He talked about me a lot over the years, I guess.) Sandy just gave me a friendly smile and a wave. When Jack put his hand in mine, I felt like I was home.

* * *

**A/N It took my days to write this. I hope it was a good end to a good story. I want to say a big THANK YOU to everyone that stuck with me from the beginning and to those of you that are just finding it and liked it enough to finish it. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**


	25. Author's Last Words

Okay so I told you guys that at the end of this little adventure I would tell you all the ideas i got for what Luna looked like. I never put it in the story because I thought I would be a cool idea to have the readers have a picture of their own while reading. So here you go these are all the in-puts I received.

**~About 5'6" in height, a bit skinny, with fine features, dark brown (almost black) hair and blue eyes.-The Blue Snow Bunny**

**~Like the Luna from Harry Potter. Blonde, blue eyes, pale-ish...-Doctor Frostybuscus**

**~Hair, brunette eyes hazel skin, pale but not as pale as Jack and looks a simple beauty-K. **

**~Tall (like 2 inches shorter than jack) with about shoulder length curly brown hair (like Jamie's) that is usually in a ponytail. she has emerald-green eyes.-Falcrow**

**~She has blueish-greenish eyes,medium hair that is brown and fades into black towards the end of her hair, she is tall but 2 inches shorter than Jack, and she is skinny, her personality is that she is caring, likes to read, loves the snow.~Guest That Has No Name**

**~Luna as a mixture of you and Luna from harry potter with more of your style. (Witch means light brown hair, bright blue eyes, freckles all over, hair tied back, usually in braid, pale, wear jeans with tank top or tee-shirt most of the time, and about 5'2")-Guest (Haile) **

**~Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. Luna means moon, so I imagine her hair to be a sort of bleach blond and waist-length, with a pale completion and green or maybe hazel eyes.-Nanu Kitty**

**~Long, pin stright black hair, blue eyes, pale, fair complection.-A friend of mine that was reading as I wrote it down.**

And what I pictured through the story

**5'6" Hair to her mid-back, so wavy it's almost curly. Her hair is snow-white with rainbow highlights, but as she gets older she dyes it bright red though she loved the white hair the most. Her eyes are gold like Jamie's, but you can see more green in them. She's pale with freckles across her cheeks and nose. She's lanky and kind of skinny, but has some muscle on her.**

I think that's it. Thank you to everyone that had an in-put on this or told me that they loved the story. Also to everyone that told me that they wanted to read more. Everyone of you are the reason I finished this story. Thank you for putting up with my random updates and just my general weirdness. Thank You so much and I love you all. I'll see you again real soon.

If you want to read more of my work, I recommend my story Just Things. Lots of stand-alone stories. They're mostly of Jack and/or Jamie and Sophie, but I hear that it's a good read.

Thank you all again, you guys have no idea how much this story meant to me.


End file.
